Hinata Sensation
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Chapter 10 UPDATE! Pengakhiran yang sebenarnya telah tiba. Diri yang sebenarnya akan muncul. Memperkenalkan dirinya yang asli, bukan yang palsu. Memberikan kebenaran, bukan sebuah kepalsuan...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Hinata yang dari kecil tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumahnya dan menginap di asrama pria. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Hinata adalah seorang wanita! Tentu saja, dengan menyamar menjadi pria ia akan bisa melihat pria yang sesungguhnya.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

**Genre: **Romance & Supranatural

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, Kebanyakan dialog, Alur kecepetan, dan hal buruk lainnya.

**Pairing: **Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

**A/N: **Hohoho~ Fic pertama Shinji di fandom Naruto XD Tentunya dengan pair NaruHina XD Semoga para authors dan readers semua suka dengan karyaku yang pertama di fandom ini ^^ Yosh! Daripada berlama-lama, mending langsung baca saja ceritanya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria dari kecil, mungkin kalau aku mau, aku bisa bertemu dengan pria yang sesungguhnya'_

Klan Hyuuga, dimana semua mata mereka bewarna lavender. Ada perempuan dari klan tersebut yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali dengan pria sejak ia kecil. Hinata penasaran dengan pria yang sungguhnya itu seperti apa. Ia hanya pernah melihat dari majalah yang ia beli sembunyi-sembunyi dari orang tuanya. Tukang yang mengantarnya pun juga harus memberinya dengan hati-hati. Yah~ beginilah kehidupan Hinata.

Saat ini cerah? Ya! Tapi ada yang bermuram durja rupanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata? Kalian bisa melihat dari kesehariannya. Bosan? Sangat membosankan! Hari-hari yang ia lalui adalah hari-hari yang membosankan. Setiap hari melakukan hal yang sama. Dari awal bangun tidur, lalu mandi, makan, minum, belajar, baca majalah, dan hal membosankan lainnya.

"Huh! Bosen!" keluh seorang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata. Kalian tau kan? Hinata ini adalah gadis yang tak pernah bertemu dengan pria sama sekali? Bagaimana bisa ya? Tentu saja karena keluarga!

Sejak lahir sampai sekarang, ia selalu berada dirumahnya. Ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah. Bukan rumah biasa tentunya! Hinata adalah anak dari seorang bangsawan! Kalian tau kan? Anak bangsawan mana mungkin dibiarkan pergi sendirian, karena dimana-mana banyak kasus penculikkan. Karena itu, Hinata tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Bermain di rumah, Belajar di rumah, semua serba di rumah.

Selain itu! Masa semua yang ada di rumah itu perempuan semua! Ada apa gerangan? Tentu karena keluarga! Mata Hinata tidak boleh terkotori oleh seorang pria. Kenapa begitu? Orang tua Hinata mengkhawatirkan Hinata akan terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan jika bertemu dengan seorang pria.

Kenapa seperti itu? Seorang pria dimata orang tua Hinata adalah Hina! Loh, kok begitu? Padahal ayah, kakek, kakak, , dan paman keluarga Hinata adalah pria! Benar-benar mengherankan. Tapi yang pasti, hanya pria luar saja yang hina. Itu sih kata mereka.

Yah~ kita lanjut saja ceritanya…

"Hina! Hina! Hina! Apaan tuh Hina! Semua pria dianggap Hina! Kalau begitukan aku jadi nggak bisa bebas" gerutu sang putrid, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sudahlah Hina-chan, inilah nasibmu. Dan kau harus menerima nasibmu itu" celetus sang kakak, Neji Hyuuga. Baru saja Neji melangkahkan masuk kakinya ke kamar Hinata, Hinata malah menutup pintu dengan cepatnya.

"Hina-chan~ Apakah kau sekarang menolak kakamu ini? T_T" tangis Neji mengetok-ketok pintu kamar Hinata sambil sedikit membuka pintu.

"Kau tidak mungkin menolakku kan~?" tanya Neji dengan nada menggema dengan posisi seperti suster ngesot. Berjalan dengan cara mengesot, rambut tergurai ke depan, mengesot mendekati sang adik, lalu menarik kaki Hinata.

"Kyaa! Neji-nii membuatku takut tau" teriak Hinata berusaha melepas cengkraman Neji dari kakinya. "Lagian, ngapain sih Neji-nii bergaya seperti hantu saja. Oh ya, Kenapa Neji-nii ada disini? Harusnya kan sekarang masih ada di sekolah?" lanjut Hinata naik ke atas kasur.

"Yah~ Seperti yang kau tahu, aku ini sedang bolos" jawab Neji dengan bangganya. Ia sedang menuju ke tempat penyambutan tamu di kamar Hinata.

"Bolos! Neji-nii ini gimana sih! Harusnya Neji-nii jangan bolos! Ayo balik ke sekolah!" teriak Hinata menarik Neji keluar dari kamarnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, Neji mulai beraksi lagi.

"Apakah Hina-chan menolakku? Apa sekarang aku dianggap Hina olehmu?" Tanya Neji dengan muka yang suram.

"Tidak, Aku tidak menolak Neji-nii kok. Kalau gitu ayo masuk lagi" ajak Hinata, mereka sekarang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan makanan dan minuman di depan mata mereka.

"Hina-chan! Sejak kapan kau menyiapkan perjamuan itu?" Tanya Neji setengah kaget. Karena, sejak tadi tak ada apa-apa di atas meja. Hanya sebuah taplak meja yang menghiasi meja. Dan sekarang, telah tersedia teh, biskuit, dan makanan yang lainnya.

"Neji-nii lupa ya?, gerakanku ini cepat!" pamer Hinata. Hinata memiliki kelebihan, yaitu bergerak dengan cepat. Jadinya semua pekerjaan yang ia lakukan akan terselesaikan dengan cepat. Selain itu, ia juga bisa membaca masa depan orang. Ia menyadari kemampuannya itu saat dia SMP. Dan hanya ia saja yang mengetahui kemampuannya itu.

"Ya, kau memang cepat" ucap Neji lalu menyeruput the yang telah tersedia. Mereka mengobrol lama sekali. Tak sadar waktu menunjukkan sudah sore hari. Neji memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

"Hina-chan, aku kembali ke asrama dulu ya. Jaa~" pamit Neji keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Neji-nii, jalannya hati-hati" ucap Hinata dengan tiba-tiba dengan nada peringatan seraya membereskan alat-alat yang kotor.

"Apa?"

Prang!# itu suara jatuh loh. Tapi kok seperti suara pecah ya? Apa yang pecah?

"Neji-nii, apa kau sebuah kaca? Kok suara jatuhmu kaya suara pecah?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya. Ia membantu Neji berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bukan Hina-chan, itu suara barang yang pecah. Dan asalnya dari dapur. Mau kesana?" ajak Neji seraya mulai dengan ancang-ancang berlari.

"Mau!" jawab Hinata lalu berlari duluan menuju dapur.

"Hei!"

Neji dan Hinata berlari menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Yaitu dapur dimana terdapat suara barang yang pecah tadi berasal. Sesampainya di dapur tersebut, mereka menemukan sesorang yang sudah tewas di tempat.

Kebencian, Kemalangan, Penderitaan, Kematian –

"Tidaaak!" teriak Hinata menutup telinganya dan jatuh ke lantai. Sepertinya telah muncul bayangan yang mengerikan di otaknya. Sepertinya itu adalah masa depan seseorang.

Neji mendengar Hinata yang berteriak dan Hinata yang sedang terjatuh di atas lantai. Neji menghampiri Hinata lalu menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Neji membantu Hinata berdiri dan membawanya ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, barulah Hinata menjawab keadaannya. Hinata menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Hinata duduk di kasurnya yang empuk disusuli dengan Neji yang juga ikut-kutan duduk. Neji menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata. Dan Hinata menjawab…

"Kebencian, Kemalangan, Penderitaan, Kematian" Hinata mulai menjelaskan pada Neji.

"Kebencian, Kemalangan, Penderitaan, Kematian. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Neji yangtak mengeti apa maksud dari perkataan Hinata.

"Kebencian, ada orang yang dibencinya. Lalu dengan tragisnya dia membunuh orang yang ia benci tersebut. Kebencian yang begitu besar membuat dia menjadi lupa diri. Kemalangan yang ia rasakan tentu akan menjerumuskan diri dia sendiri ke dalam penderitaan. Lalu, dengan kematiannyalah dia akan mengakhiri kehidupannya" jelas Hinata membuka kaca jendela.

"Lihat, itulah akhir dari semua permainan ini" lanjut Hinata menunjuk ke bawah jendela.

"Kyaaa!" disambut dengan teriakkan orang yang melihat orang yang tewas tersebut.

Neji yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menuju tempat kejadian yang disusul dengan Hinata. Neji masih belum mengerti apa yang disebutkan Hinata tadi, tapi yang pasti dia tidak bisa tinggal diam saja. Neji beserta Hinata berlari menuju tempat tersebut dan akhirnya mereka telah sampai di tujuan.

"Yah~ dia adalah pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Terbunuh hanya karena anjing liar yang ganas menerkamnya. Sepertinya, sudah cukup untuk dia hidup" kata Hinata membuat Neji penasaran dari mana dia tau bagaimana cara kematian pembunuh tersebut.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Neji selagi ia memeriksa pelaku yang telah tewas tersebut. Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya, "Kematian adalah masa depannya" jawab Hinata menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

_**_ Hinata Sensation _**_

Hinata berhenti sejenak.

"Aku di kamar kalau Neji-nii mencari" ucap Hinata. Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri. Sesampainya di kamar, ia melihat ke bawah jendela. Lalu melihat pelaku yang sedang dibawa ke mobil jenasah. Lalu tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat orang lewat dan tanpa sengaja membaca masa depan pria tersebut.

'_saat pertama kali kita bertemu, sekilas aku melihatmu seperti perempuan loh'_

"Hah~ ucapan yang aneh. Pria tersebut, berbicara dengan siapa ya nanti? Di waktu yang akan datang?" pikir Hinata menutup jendelanya tersebut lalu bersandar di tembok untuk merasakan dinginnya tembok tersebut.

Kejadian yang tak terduga telah membuat kepalanya panas. Apalagi selama satu hari itu dia melihat dua orang yang tergeletak dengan adanya darah dimana-mana. Kepalanya panas, yah~ panas. Bukan karena demam, tapi karena mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Hina-chan" panggil Neji. Neji memasuki kamar Hinata dan melihat Hinata yang tertidur di sebelah tembok. Neji mengangkat Hinata ke atas kasur dan menyelimuti Hinata dengan selimut. Setelah itu, Neji berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sepertinya, kejadian tadi membuatnya kelelahan" kata Neji seraya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Hinata bermimpi, kejadian yang begitu menyenangkan. Di mimpinya tersebut, Hinata menjalankan kehidupan layaknya manusia biasa. Tidak ada hal-hal yang membosankan. Sekolah bersama-sama, Bermain bersama, Belajar bersama, dan semuanya dilakukan bersama.

'_Aku lebih suka dirimu yang asli dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang palsu'_

Tring! Tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata sudah pagi, Matahari kini telah memberikan cahayanya. Hinata membuka jendela kamarnya dan menghirup udara yang segar. Sambil memikirkan mimpinya tadi, Hinata telah memutuskan sesuatu. Ia akan merubah jalan hidupnya! Ia akan merubah kehidupannya yang lama yang selalu dilakukan sendirian menjadi dilakukan bersama-sama. Itulah keputusannya!

Yah~ Hari tersebut berlalu. Orang tua Hinata ternyata telah tiba di rumah tempat Hinata berada. Kini, mereka bertiga telah berada di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Bicara tentang masalah keluarga, tentang keadaan Hinata, tentang perjalanan orang tua Hinata, dan hal yang lainnya. Sampai, ke pembicaraan terakhir. Hinatalah yang memulai pembicaraan tersebut.

"Ma, Pa, Hinata mau mengakhiri semua kehidupan yang telah kalian putuskan" kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Papa mama yang tadi sedang asyik berbicara dan tertawa sekarang malah menunjukkan muka yangtegang kepada anakknya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu nak? Kau tidak suka melakukan kehidupan yang sudah kami tentukan?" Tanya Mama Hinata duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Emangnya kamu mau kehidupan yang seperti apa?"Tanya Papa Hinata mengambil Koran dan membacanya.

"Aku mau kebebasan!"

Mama Hinata yang tadinya minum teh dengan tenangnya, setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata, Teh tersebut telah keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Papa Hinata yang tadi telah membaca Koran dengan tenangnya, setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata, Ia meletakkan Koran dengan kasarnya.

"Hinata, apa maksud perkataanmu yang tadi?" Tanya Mama Hinata dengan lembutnya. "Kata-katamu tadi telah membuat telinga Papa sakit. Lalu, apa alasanmu mau hidup dengan bebas?" lanjut sang Papa.

"Aku sejak kecil, tidak pernah melihat pria. Aku selalu dikurung di rumah, aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan kebebasan" ucap Hinata berdiri lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka jendela tersebut.

"Selama ini, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria yang sesungguhnya. Berbicara, bertatapan, bermain, aku selalu melakukannya sendiri. Aku kesepian, selain itu, aku mau bisa hidup bagaikan orang biasa. Dan, aku mau berteman dengan seorang pria, tidak hanya seorang, tapi banyak pria. Kalian berdua pasti tidak tau, selama ini aku selalu membeli majalah untuk melihat pria itu bagaimana, melihat pria dari kejauhan, itu semua kulakukan karena aku belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan pria, dan aku mau itu dapat terwujud!" jelas Hinata panjang lebar dan melihat pria yang lewat.

Tiba-tiba Papa Hinata menutup jendela tersebut dengan kasarnya. Setelah melakukan aksi tersebut, Papa Hinata menuju ke tempat duduknya lagi dan membaca Koran lagi.

"Papa tidak akan menyetujuinya" jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku hanya meminta permintaan kecil tersebut" ucap Hinata dengan nada rendah.

"Tentu saja papa tidak mengijinkan! Pria itu Hina! Kau tau itu!" bentak Papa Hinata dengan kasarnya.

"Mereka tidak hina! Kalau papa menyebut mereka hina, itu artinya papa juga hina! Karena papa juga seorang pria!" ucap Hinata tak kalah sama papanya sendiri.

"Itu berbeda! Pokoknya tidak akan papa biarkan kau bebas! Papa tidak akan memberikan kau kebebasan!" bentak Papa Hinata keluar dari ruang keluarga disusul dengan sang mama.

"Aku berhak menentukan jalan hidupku!" teriak Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya. Kini ia telah berada di kamarnya. Menyiapkan koper, memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalamnya, alat-alat yang digunakan untuk berpergian yang cukup lama. Meninggalkan rumah, Ya! Hinata akan kabur dari rumahnya.

Akan Hinata lakukan saat waktu sudah malam hari. Tapi yang pertama-tama Hinata harus menyembunyikan koper tersebut dari kamarnya. Karena bisa saja ada yang melihat koper tersebut dan mengetahui bahwa Hinata mau kabur.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan"

Malam haripun tiba, semuanya sudah pada tidur. Kecuali tokoh utama kita yang satu ini. Hinata telah menyiapkan semuannya. Kabur dari rumah! Tentu saja tidk lupa menyiapkan surat untuk kata-kata terakhir. Hinata turun menggunakan tali yang telah ia siapkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia berhasil kabur? Tentu saja! Ia dengan mulusnya kabur dari rumah tersebut.

~ FLASHBACK ~

'_Tidak mudah untuk keluar dari rumah ini, aku akan menjalankan suatu rencana yang besar!'_

_Hinata membuat minuman yang begitu banyak, mungkin sejumlah orang yang berada di rumah tersebut. Tidak lupa untuk memasukkan obat tidur untuk semuannya. Setelah jadi, Hinata langsung menuju satu persatu orang yang berada disana dan memberikan minuman yang telah Ia buat tadi. Hinata ingin melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa orang tersebut telah meminum minuman tersebut. Setelah selesai, Hinata langsung mencari mangsa yang lain._

_Semuanya sudah, tinggal kedua orang tuannya. Kalau yang dua ini, harus menggunakan cara yang lain. Hinata menukar minuman mereka berdua saat orang tua Hinata sedang keluar ruangan._

_Lalu Hinata bersembunyi… Saat itu juga orang tua Hinata masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan langsung saja meminum minuman itu. Dalam hitungan detik, Orang tua Hinata sudah tidur dengan pulasnya._

'_Dengan begini, aku bisa melakukan apa yang kuinginkan'_

~ FLASHBACK END ~

Hinata pergi dengan cepatnya. Menjauh dari rumah yang sudah ia tinggali beberapa lamanya. Berpisah dengan semuanya, menjadi orang baru yang akan merubah kehidupannya, Bebas!

Paginya~

"Tuan! Nyonya! Aku menemukan surat dari Putri Hinata!" teriak Maid yang telah menemukan surat tersebut. Surat tersebeut berisikan seperti ini…

_Pa, Ma, Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku telah kabur dari rumah ini. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena aku sudah cape tinggal di rumah itu. Selain itu, aku menginginkan kebebasan! Kebebasan yang selama ini kalian tidak wujudkan kepada anak kalian ini. Kalian tidak usah mencariku, karena kalian tidak akan pernah menemukan orang yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Karena Hinata yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi. Melainkan Hinata yang baru yang melakukan kehidupan yang ia suka._

Yah! Seperti itulah isi suratnya. Cukup singkat membacanya, tapi perlu waktu yang lama untuk mencarinya. Karena, Hinata Hyuuga telah hilang.

"Pa, gimana ini?" Tanya sang mama yang mencemaskan anaknya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, kita lihat seberapa lama dia bisa bertahan" kata sang papa membejek surat tersebut.

Sedangkan di tempat Hinata~

"Kini, Hinata Hyuuga telah hilang. Yang ada sekarang adalah Sho Hiragami. Aku akan memulai kisahku yang baru sebagai seorang pria! Lalu, tinggal di asrama pria dan bersekolah di sekolah yang kuinginkan!"

**To Be Continue**

Hohoho~ Akhirnya selesai juga Shinji mengetik cerita yang satu ini. Bagaimana Pendapat? Saran? Kritik? Tumpahkanlah semuannya di dalam kotak yang bernama Kotak Riview. Berilah suatu komentar supaya Shinji dapat melanjutjan chap berikutnya lagi dan tentunya lebih baik dari chapter yang ini…

Yap! Cukup sekian saja dari Shinji. Kalau begitu silakan tunggu chap berikutnya di hari yang akan datang tentunya XD

Jaa~

_~ Kotak Riview ~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Hohoho~ Akhirnya Shinji telah melakukannya XD Shinji telah membuat chap. 2 dari fic Hinata Sensation. Yosh! Kalau ada yang mau memberi kritik, saran, pendapat, dan yang lainnya silakan di tumpahkan di dalam kotak yang bernama kotak review. Daripada berlama-lama, mending langsung baca saja XD..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~ Happy Reading ~_

**_ cerita sebelumnya _**

Hinata: "Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan pergi dari rumah. Merubah identitasku menjadi Sho Hiragani. Mungkin, Hinata Hyuuga yang ada di dalam diriku akan kuhilangkan"

Yah~ Hinata telah pergi dari rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi. Hinata juga tidak menjadi Hinata yang dulu lagi, melainkan menjadi orang yang baru yang menjalani hidup dengan bebas!

**Hinata Sensation –**

~ Hinata P.O.V ~

Aku, Hinata Hyuuga. Tidak! Sosok Hinata Hyuuga kini telah hilang dari dalam diriku. Aku akan menjalani hidupku sebagai Sho Hiragami yang memiliki kehidupan yang bebas! Yah~ seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku menyamar menjadi seorang pria. Dari kecil, aku tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan pria. Oleh karena itu, aku akan menyamar menjadi pria dan menginap di asrama pria juga. Setelah itu, aku akan menjalani kehidupanku dengan bebas!

Duniaku yang baru baru saja akan dimulai. Sesaat aku berpikir, apa mudah menjalani hidup sebagai seorang pria? Yah~ walaupun aku bukan seorang pria tulen, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi pria dimata mereka. Supaya tidak ketahuan, aku harus merubah sifatku ini dan aku harus mempersiapkan mental juga!

~ End of Hinata P.O.V ~

Kini, waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Hinata, bukan! Tapi Sho telah bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke sekolah dia yang baru. Konoha Gakuen High School, Sho akan bersekolah disana. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Sho adalah Hinata. Tentunya Hinata sudah menyiapkan semuanya, agar menjadi Sho sejati. Mulai dari rambut, alat untuk memperkecil ********, dan hal yang lainnya untuk menjadi seorang pria.

Kini, Hinata sudah sampai di sekolah tersebut. Belum sampai seutuhnya, baru sampai di halaman sekolahnya. Sepertinya Hinata dalam sosok Sho ini kebingungan kemana arah masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Sho memutari halaman tersebut, tapi tetap saja tidak mengetahui pintu masuk sekolah. Lalu…

BRUUUKK!# suara jatuh siapa tuh? Seseorang telah menimpa Hinata dalam bentuk Sho! Siapa yang jatuh ya?

"Aduh~" rintih Sho-Hinata. Posisi mereka saat itu adalah Hinata bagian bawah yang sedang tengkurep ditimpa oleh orang yang sedang duduk di atasnya yang baru saja terjatuh dari pohon.

"Gomen" kata orang tersebut yang bernama Naruto. Naruto masih tetap duduk di atas Hinata tanpa berpindah tempat sama sekali. Malahan dia hanya cengar-cengir tak karuan.

"Minta maaf sih udah, tapi kenapa kau masih duduk di atasku! Berat tau!" kata Hinata mendendang Naruto dengan kakinya sehingga Naruto sedikit terpental dari tempat tersebut.

"Baiklah~" kata Naruto berpindah dari tubuh Hinata ke tempat lain. "Oh ya, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal! Namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menyambut tangan tersebut dan memperkenalkan diri juga. "Aku Hi.. eh! Sho Hiragani. Salam Kenal juga!" jawab Hinata bersemangat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Ya, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Mukamu asing, apa kau orang baru? Dari klan Hyuuga ya?" Tanya Naruto membuat Hinata kaget. Yah~ teman Naruto ada yang salah satunya dari klan Hyuuga. Naruto bertanya hal itu karena Sho memiliki mata dari klan Hyuuga.

"Ti..tidak, eh, tapi iya. Mamaku dari klan Hyuuga, papaku dari klan Hiragani. Mataku keturunan dari mama dan sisanya dari papa" jelas Hinata, Ia berdiri dari tempat Ia jatuh dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor.

Hinata dalam bentuk Sho menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tersesat di suatu halaman sekolah yang ia tidak kenal. Yah~ selama ini Hinata selalu berada di dalam rumah tanpa pernah keluar sama sekali. Jadi, baru kali ini dia mengenal dunia luar. Tapi Hinata bercerita bahwa dia dari luar negeri, makanya tidak tau jalan di kota itu. Naruto menaggapinya dan membantu Hinata menuju ruangan yang Hinata cari.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai tempat tujuan. Naruto meninggalkan Hinata di tempat itu. Hari pertama Hinata sudah bertemu dengan pria yang sesungguhnya. _'Jadi begitu ya pria yang sebenarnya' _batin Hinata menerawang.

Hinata masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan berbicara kepada kepala sekolahnya. Kepala sekolah tersebut bernama Tsunade, Hinata menceritakan asal dia dari mana dan semua hal kebohongan yang lainnya. Tsunade menanggapinya, karena Hinata tidak punya tempat tinggal, jadinya Hinata tinggal dia asrama pria yang tempat tinggalnya khusus untuk seorang pria.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai tiga nomer sepuluh ya. Jangan sampai tersesat" kata Tsunade memberitahu dimana kamar Hinata berada. Hinata langsung menanggapinya dan keluar dari ruang kepala tersebut. Tapi sebelum keluar, Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tsunade atas semuanya.

Hinata telah berada di luar ruangan. Sekarang ia mau mencari kamarnya tersebut. Keliling-keliling, naik tangga ke lantai satu, mencari ke tangga berikutnya, mencari terus, melihat nomer kamar, naik ke lantai dua, dan mencari ke tangga berikutnya. Kini, Hinata tersesat di lantai dua. Dari tadi mengelilingi tempat yang sama. Untungnya dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang baik hati yang mau membantu dia mencari tangga berikutnya.

Tampangnya keren, tapi sepertinya agak jutek, tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap membantu Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata menemukan tangga menuju lantai tiga. Untung dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang baik hati itu. Kalau tidak dia akan tetap seperti it uterus sampai malam. Sekarang Hinata naik di lantai tiga, menaiki tangga, lalu…

_'Neji-nii'_ Oh tidak! Hinata bertemu Neji di tangga. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, hanya melewatinya saja pasti dia tidak akan mengetahui bahwa dia itu Hinata. Cuma tinggal lewat, lagian bentuk Hinata kan sudah berubah, tidak akan ada yang mengetahui bahwa dia Hinata. Tapi ka nada satu yang tidak berubah…

"Kamu.." kata Neji tiba-tiba.

Karena Neji berbicara, Hinata pun berhenti dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata '_aku_' dalam bentuk pertannyaan. Neji berkata ia akan pertanyaan Hinata tersebut. Hinata agak takut berbicara dengannya, karena takut ketahuan kalau dia itu Hinata. Neji bertanya sesuatu tentang matanya itu. Apa dia keturunan klan Hyuuga, karena dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Klan Hyuuga.

Hinata bercerita sesuatu yang mirip ceritannya yang ia ceritakan kepada Naruto. Dan Nejipun menanggapi cerita tersebut, Hinata juga bercerita tentang yang lainnya. Tentunya semua kebohongan yang telah ia buat. Dan dengan percayanya Neji mempercayai hal tersebut. Setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai, Hinata langsung saja mencari kamar dimana ia akan tempati.

'_Fiuh~ untung Neji-nii mudah percaya' _batin Hinata mencari kamarnya tersebut. Hinata sekarang telah menemukan kamarnya tersebut. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan kamar yang berantakan. Tenyata dia punya teman sekamar yang beranmtakkan. Tapi sepertinya orang tersebut sedang mandi. Langsung saja Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia memasukkan semua alat yang Hinata bawa ke dalam lemari yang telah disediakan. Setelah barang-barang Hinata rapih semua, Hinata merapihkan barang-barng milik orang berantakkan tersebut.

"Haa~ kalau begini kan jadi enak dilihatnya" kata Hinata melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah rapi. Hinata menuju ke kasurnya dan tiduran di sana. Memeluk guling dan memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya nanti.

Waktu berlalu lima menit, kini orang yang berantakkan tadi sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Orang tersebut heran melihat kamar yang sebelum ia tinggali berantakan sekarang sudah rapi seperti itu. Lalu dia melihat orang yang sedang tiduran di kasur sebelahnya.

"Sho" kata orang tersebut. "Jadi dia yang membereskan kamar berantakkan ini. Sebagai seorang pria, dia rapi juga ya. Tak menyangka. Oh! Sebaiknya aku bangunkan dia. Mungkin dia mau mandi"

Naruto membangunkan Hinata dengan kasarnya. "Hei kau! Jangan tidur aja!" teriak lelaki yang bernama Naruto tersebut. Naruto melemparkan bantal miliknya ke muka Hinata. Untungnya wig yang digunakan Hinata tidak lepas karena hantaman keras itu.

Tapi alhasilnya Hinata sekarang sudah bangun. Hinata terbangundari tidurnya yang tidak panjang tersebut. Hinata melihat siapa orang yang telah menggangu tidurnya itu.

"Naruto!" kata Hinata setengah kaget. Apalagi sekarang Naruto sedang bertelanjang dada. Yah~ habis mandi naruto memang suka telanjang dada. Apa yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang? Deg-degan yang ia rasakan itu telah membuat pipinya memerah dan akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

"Hei kau! Udah dibangunin malah tidur lagi!" kata Naruto. Ia heran dengan Hinata yang telah tertidur lagi. Padahal sebenarnya Hinata pingsan. Itu juga karena Naruto.

Hinata tertidur lagi. Ternyata sudah cukup lama Hinata tidak membaca masa depannya sendiri. Yah~ tapi Hinata mau menjalankan hidupnya tnpa mengetahui apa masa depannya. Biarlah waktu yang menentukan apa masa depan yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Paginya~

"Hei Sho! Bangun!" teriak Naruto. Sepertinya ia juga membangunkan Sho dengan cara yang sama. Akhirnya Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat Naruto yang sudah rapi memakai seragam sekolah.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Hinata mengucek matanya.

"Jam 6.30. Kau harus cepat, kalau nggak kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah di hari pertamamu" kata Naruto sambil memakai dasinya dan mengambil tas di kursinya.

"APA!" Hinata langsung saja bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Tapi karena kelupaan sesuatu, Hinata kembali keluar untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Lalu masuk ke kamar mandi lagi.

"Aneh" kata Naruto keluar meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Hinata yang berada di kamar mandi dengan cepatnya melakukan sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Sudah dikatakan dari awal, Hinata itu cepat! Dia bisa melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Yah~ Hinata kini telah selesai mandi dan sekarang ia menggunakan pakaiannya, merapihkan wig, menyiapkan buku pelajaran, dan langsung keluar dari kamar!

Lari! Lari! Lari! Hinata ternyata dapat menyusul Naruto. Hinatalah yang sampai duluan di sekolah daripada Naruto.

'_cepat juga tuh anak' _pikir Naruto.

Kelas~

Wali kelas kelas yang akan di tempati Hinata adalah guru Kakashi. Guru tersebut sangat baik kepada murid-muridnya. Yah~ Kakashi memperkenalkan Hinata kepada murid-murid di kelasnya tersebut. Hinata berkenalan sebagai Sho, bukan sebagai Hinata. Dan murid disana mudah percaya. Sesi perkenalan sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya sesi belajar.

Sekarang sesi belajar telah selesai, waktunya untuk istirahat! Anak-anak langsung menyerbu menuju Hinata dan menanyakan hal-hal yang berbeda. Seperti… _'Kamu asalnya dari mana?' _lalu, _'Kamu sudah ada orang yang disukai nggak?' _yang seperti ini juga ada, _'Kau pria atau wanita? Mukamu mirip seperti wanita sih, jadi seperti pria cantik' _Yah~ memang aneh. Tapi Hinata bisa menjawab itu semua dengan lancar.

Setelah melewati hari-hari tersebut, akhirnya waktu untuk pulang sudah tiba. Ada orang yang mengajak jalan-jalan, tapi Hinata tidak mau ikutan. "Gomen, hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut" kata Hinata langsung saja pergi.

Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Semua orang yang Hinata kenal pada mau jalan-jalan. Jadi Hinata bisa bebas berada di kamar sendirian. Naruto nanti juga tidak ada di kamar. Kemungkinan mereka akan pulang malam.

Yah~ ada suatu pekerjaan yang harus Hinata lakukan. Yaitu, membeli alat-alat khusus pria! Kini Hinata sudah menjadi pria, ia juga harus menggunakan semua perlengkapan pria. Tapi yang ia bawa hanya perlengkapan untuk menjadi wanita. Yah~ Hinata akan pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan tersebut.

Jalan~ Jalan~ Jalan~

Alat-alat sudah terpenuhi. Tapi ia membeli semua alat itu dengan sosok Hinata. Jadi, banyak pedagang yang menanyakan untuk pacarnya ya? Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk saja.

"Semua sudah selesai! Waktunya kembali ke asrama!" kata Hinata dengan bangganya. Ia jalan ke jalanan yang cukup sepi. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Hinata yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah bodyguard keluarganya langsung saja berlari. Tentu saja para Bodyguard tersebut juga ikut berlari.

Lari~ Lari~ Lari~

Hinata terus berlari untuk menghindari para bodyguard tersebut. Tapi karena dia tak tau arah, Hinata malah terjerumus ke dalam jalan buntu.

"Nona Hinata, akhirnya kami menemukanmu. Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi sekarang" kata salah satu bodyguard tersebut. Baru saja Bodyguard tersebut mau menangkap Hinata, seseorang telah menolongnya.

"Tidak sepantasnya kalian melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji itu!" kata orang tersebut. Ia melompat dari tempat pijakannya dan menolong Hinata kabur dari tempat tersebut. Mereka berhasil kabur? Tentu saja!

Orang itu berhasil menolong Hinata dalam keadaan selamat~

'_Na..Naruto' _batin Hinata.

"Terima ksih atas semuannya!" ucap Hinata membungkuk 90 derajat. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnta terjadi. Hinata menceritakan sesuatu kebohongan lagi. Benar-benar, Hinata telah berbuat kebohongn lagi! Lalu, sekarang Hinata yangbertanya, kenapa Naruto bisa menolongnya.

"Jadi begini ceritanya…"

FLASHBACK

"_Naruto! Kau kenapa?"_

"_Nggak, sepertinya tadi aku melihat ada seorang gadis dikejar oleh segerombolan pria berpakaian hitam"_

"_Kalau begitu kau harus menyelamatkannya"_

"_Baiklah!"_

FLASHBACK End

"Oh, jadi begitu. Makasih atas semuannya" Hinata bangkin dari tempat duduknya. Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama sekarang.

"Yah~ mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi, aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat penting"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"Kebahagiaan adalah masa depanmu. Kalau gitu, selamat tinggal!" Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Hmm~ sudahlah!" Naruto kembali kepada teman-temannya lagi…

_ Hinata P.O.V _

Aku kembali ke asrama sebelum Naruto pulang. Langsung saja aku merapikan semua alat-alat yang telah kubeli. Mumpung nggak ada orang, aku mau menjadi Hinata untuk sementara waktu. Aku melepas wigku dan tergerailah rambutku yang panjang tersebut.

Lalu, aku tiduran di ranjangku. Aku berpikir, apa suatu hari akan ada yang menyadari kalau aku ini perempuan ya? Tapi itu tidak penting! Ternyata susah juga menjalani hidup sebagai pria. Tapi, baru kali ini aku tau bahwa pria itu ernyata menyenangkan juga. Sudah lama aku berpikir, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Sho kembali. Aku berjalan ke cermin untuk emulai memasang wig yang biasanya aku pakai. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu…

_ End of Hinata P.O.V _

'_Tidak! Naruto melihatnya! Naruto mengetahui wujudku yang sebenarnya'_

"Sho… Kau…"

**To Be Continue**

Yaha! Cukup sekian saja cerita di chapter dua ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Pendapat, saran, kritik silakan tumpahkan semuannya di kotak yang bernama review. Silakan tunggu chap berikutnya XD

Oh ya! Ini balesan review dari Shinji untuk yang sudah meriview chap pertama…

**Mitsu-Tsuki:** Salam kenal juga Mitsu-san XD

Arigatou XD

Yap! Aku akan mencobanya di cahp berikutnya :D

Arigatou udah mau review ^^

**Lucky-Human: **Arigatou Lucky-san

Oke! _^

Arigatou udah di review ^^

Yah~ ternayat memang susah dapet review, tapi walaupun riviewnya sedikit, Shinji akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini XD Mudah-mudahan yang kali ini banyak review# berharap. Ah! Sudahlah! Waktunya pergi. Jaa~!

**Kotak Riview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Kembali lagi dengan Shinji! Si author gila tanpa wujud# Plak! XD Kali ini adalah chapter ketiga dari fic aneh ini yang berjudul Hinata Sensation. Yah~ seperti yang Shinji pikirkan, ternyata memang susah mendapatkan review dengan standar yang Shinji inginkan. Emangnya berapa standarnya? Yah~ tapi itu tidak penting lah!

Tapi, walaupun banyak sekali badai yang menghadang, petir yang menyambar, angin yang berhembus dengan kencang, ombak yang selalu bergerak dengan kasarnya, seseorang yang selalu membuat keributan, mati lampu dengan jangka waktu yang cukup panjang, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Shinji akan terus berjuang membuat fic ini dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan Shinji setelah menghadapi semua percobaan yang sangat banyak tersebut.

Oh ya, Shinji mau cerita, Kemarin, hari Jumat tanggal yang kalian taulah pokonya. Shinji saat itu naik kereta nih ya, lalu, ada orang yang ngebaca komik XD Eh, pas ditanya otaku atau nggak, taunya beneran Otaku XD Tapi kaa-san Shinji malah ngebicarain tentang SMK. Yah~ mungkin saat itu orang tersebut lagi ngebaca komik Yu-Gi-Oh!

Oh ya, ada yang lucu dari sodara Shinji. Matanya kan minus, jadi saat itu dia ngeliat sebuah stiker. Karena nggak pake kacamata, sodara Shinji itu bilang kalau itu sttiker Naruto atau bukan? Nah~ Kaa-san Shinji jawab kalau ternyata itu stiker buah-buahan XD Hahaha~

Yosh! Daripada mendengar ataupun membaca celotehan author tanpa wujud ini, mendingan langsung baca saja fic yang telah berwujud ini. Selamat Membaca bagi yang sedang mau turun dan membacanya, selamat tinggal bagi yang mau memencet tombol back ataupun kembali. Jaa~ Ketemu Shinji lagi di bawah XD

**~ Cerita Sebelumnya ~**

Wujud Sho yang asli kini sudah ketahuan begitu saja oleh Naruto. Wujud asli Sho Hiragani yang sebenarnya ternyata adalah Hinata Hyuuga! Seorang putri dari klan Hyuuga yang terkenal itu.

'_Tidak! Naruto melihatnya! Naruto mengetahui wujudku yang sebenarnya'_

"Sho… Kau…"

**_ Hinata Sensation _**

ch. 3

Keadaan yang tidak terduga itu ternyata benar-benar terjadi! Kejadian yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Hinata. Ketahuan sosok aslinya, yah~ pasti semua orang akan beranggapan bahwa Hinata adalah pembohong besar! Tidak mungkin ada yang akan mempercayainya lagi. Kebohongan tersebut, akan membuat Hinata terasingkan. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya lagi. Dia akan diasingkan, sendiri lagi walau tidak berada di rumah yang bagaikan penjara itu.

Mungkin saja, kalau tersebar sampai ke sekolah, Hinata bakalan diusir dari sekolah dan dari asrama juga. Dan Hinata tidak akan pernah melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Sosok yang akan membuatnya bahagia di masa depan nanti. Meski sosok tersebut samar-samar terlihatnya, tapi perasaan Hinata mengatakan bahwa orang yang akan membahagiakannya di masa depannya itu berada di dekatnya sekarang. Entah siapa? Tidak ada yang tau pasti.

Shinji akan memberitahukan kepada kalian semua. Hinata bisa membaca masa depannya sendiri melalui mimpinya tersebut. Mimpi tersebut bisa saja hanya mimpi biasa, tapi bisa juga adalah masa depannya nanti. Walau kedua hal tersebut tidak jauh berbeda, tapi Hinata mengetahui yang mana mimpi dan yang mana masa depan. Seperti yang dikatakan di chapter dua, Hinata sudah jarang sekali membaca masa depannya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa memaksanya, karena masa depan tersebut selalu saja muncul tanpa meminta izin dari Hinata. Selalu muncul, padahal Hinata tidak menginginkannya.

Masa depan tersebut, selalu menemani Hinata di dalam mimpinya. Menemani malamnya yang sendu tanpa kehangatan orang tua, dimana kesepian menyelimuti dirinya. Tapi, itulah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Selalu bersama, walau hanya didalam mimpi, itu sudah membuat Hinata merasa tidak kesepian lagi. Selalu bersama-sama, termaksud orang yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya tersebut. Dengan wajah yang samar-samar itu, tak ada yang tau pasti siapa dia. Tapi yang pasti, orang tersebut adalah pasangan Hinata di masa depan nanti~

.

~( )~

.

"Sho… Kau…" ditengah perkataan Naruto, Hinata yang masih belum berbalik dari posisinya terlihat gugup- tak bisa bergerak. Semua kebohongannya pasti akan ketahuan, tapi kenapa bisa secepat ini? Terlalu cepat untuk identitas aslinya yang sebenarnya terbongkar. Ini juga kesalahannya sendiri sih, tapi kenapa dengan cara seperti ini? Ia memang sudah merasakannya, di mimpinya kemarin malam, bukan mimpi tapi itulah masa depannya. Kedok asli Hinata akan ketahuan oleh salah satu temannya. Dan itu memang menjadi kenyataan! Hinata hanya menganggap itu adalah mimpi, walaupun dia tau bahwa itu adalah masa depannya.

"Naru..Naruto, ini ha-hanya…" kata Hinata terbata-bata.

Hinata masih belum pindah tempat juga dari posisi tersebut, tak bisa bergerak! Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah hukuman karena telah berbohong sebesar ini. Tidak bisa bergerak, mau pindah tempatpun tidak bisa.

Naruto mendekat ke Hinata. Dekat~ Semakin mendekat. Kini Naruto memegang pundak Hinata dan…

"Hahaha! Sho! Ngapain kamu bergaya seperti perempuan! Itu hobimu ya? Baru tau aku kalau kamu punya hobi yang seaneh itu! Haha- Ha?" Tawa Naruto terhenti, terhenti karena ternyata yang ia pikirkan salah! Sho tidak sedang bergaya seperti perempuan, dan itu juga bukan hobinya. Tapi dia memang benar-benar seorang perempuan! Naruto yang kaget setengah mati beranjak menjauh dari tempatnya yang dekat dengan Hinata. Ia menjauh dari Hinata~

"Kau! Kau yang kutemui beberapa jam yang lalu kan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau kemanakan Sho!" tegas Naruto yang masih belum yakin dengan pendapat otaknya yang aneh itu. Mungkin saja Sho telah diculik olehnya dan entah dibawa kemana.

Hinata yang sedari tadi terdiam karena sosok aslinya ketahuan, kini bergerak mendekat menuju Naruto. Berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Karena saat itu Naruto sedang duduk. Bukan duduk, tapi terjatuh karena terpeleset oleh kulit pisang yang ia buang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Naruto… jika kau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya, tentang siapa sebenarnya aku ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menjauhiku? Membenciku? Menyebarkan semua kebohongan yang belum lama ini aku buat untuk membohongi kalian semua? Atau, kau tetap akan menjadi temanku? Menjadi temanku, tanpa menyebarkan rahasia ini pada semuanya?" Tanya Hinata, Ia kembali bangkit berdiri. Hinata menjauh dari Naruto dan mendekatkan dirinya pada pintu yang masih terbuka dengan lebarnya lalu mengunci pintu kamar mereka tersebut.

Tanpa ada maksud jahat sama sekali, Hinata bukannya mau melakukan tindakkan yang tidak masuk akal itu. Tapi karena takut ketahuan oleh semuannya. Takut kalau ia akan kembali ke rumah yang sepi bagaikan penjara itu. Takut merasa akan sendirian lagi. Takut tidak bisa merasakan kebersamaan lagi. Takut kehilangan semua moment indah yang selama ini dialaminya. Bersama dengan, Naruto.

Selama ini Naruto selalu baik kepadanya. Selalu membantu Hinata dari suatu masalah. Selalu menolong disaat ia kesulitan. Selalu menghibur Hinata dikala Hinata bersedih. Selalu tersenyum disaat Hinata bahagia. Menlengkapi satu sama lain, bersama dengan Naruto membuat Hinata tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Yah~ Naruto hanya bertindak semestinya. Kalau kita berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kalau perempuan itu sedang memojokkannya? Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Sebagai seorang pria, kita tidak boleh tertindas hanya karena seorang perempuan. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang terlintas dibenaknya, dan itulah yang ia paparkan pada gadis tersebut.

"Sangat lucu bagiku jika kau benar-benar perempuan" ucap Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto sekarang mendekat pada Hinata dan memegang rambut gadis tersebut. Rambut yang Hinata sembunyikan dengan wig yang Hinata gunakan.

"Sangat lucu bagiku jika kau benar-benar perempuan" ucap Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kini Naruto mencium rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembutnya dan menjauh. Sontak Hinata kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, sekilas aku melihatmu seperti perempuan loh" lanjut Naruto. Hinata kaget! Ternyata, pria yang ia baca masa depannya adalah Naruto! Pria yang melihat kejadian tragis di rumahnya. Pria yang melihatnya sepintas dan sempat melambaikan tangannya. Tapi Hinata sudah menutup jendela tersebut duluan. Ternyata pria itu Naruto! Ternyata ucapan tersebut dilontarkan untuknya?

Sempat Hinata berpikir, ucapan itu sangat aneh. Yah~ ucapan yang aneh itu ternyata dilontarkan untuk dirinya. Dirinya yang telah membohongi semua orang.

"Sejak awal kita bertemu pun, di halaman sekolah. Apa kau ingat? Kejadian yang belum lama itu. Sepintas aku mengira kau itu perempuan. Tapi ternyata kau adalah pria cantik. Kau berbeda dari pria kebanyakan. Aku juga sempat berpikir bahwa kau kau ini beneran pria sejati atau malahan perempuan yang sedang menyamar? Apa kau benar-benar seorang pria? Atau malah seorang perempuan yang hanya membohongi dirinya sendri?" kali ini Naruto sedikit membentak.

Sadar apa yang Naruto lakukan, Hinata mulai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perkataan Naruto itu, tertusuk tepat di jantungnya dan juga otaknya. Hinata kini tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Bagaikan orang yang sedang tertindas.

"Aku tau, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Kau merasa sakit kan? Karena kau merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi semuanya?" Lanjut Naruto lebih mendekat pada Hinata.

"Hentikan!" kali ini Hinata bertindak, Ia tidak ingin dirinya tertindas seperti itu. Hinata pun mulai menceritakan semua kisah yang dia alami sejak kecil. Sendirian~ Sama seperti Naruto, Sendirian~

Hinata dan Naruto tak ada bedanya. Sejak kecil sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata selalu merasa kesepian. Begitu juga Naruto, sejak kecil sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu, Naruto juga pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kesepian. Itu sangat tidak mengasyikkan! Makanya Naruto mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hinata.

"Aku mau merasakan rasanya bebas! Tidak terkurung di rumah yang bagaikan penjara itu. Bisakah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Mungkin kau tidak bisa meraskan apa yang kuderita itu" ucap Hinata mengambil wingnya.

"Sepertinya, ini sudah tidak perlu digunakan lagi" lanjut Hinata mau membakar wig tersebut. Tapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Aku, Aku akan menjagamu! Aku bisa merasakannya, rasa kesepian yang telah kau alami seberapa lamanya. Sebagai seorang pria, aku akan melindungimu! Aku tidak akan memberitahukan semua kebohongan yang telah kau buat. Aku berjanji! Tapi, kau tetap mau menjadi temanku kan? Hinata?" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata sontak kaget dengan yang ia dengar barusan, seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Yang diawalnya menindas Hinata segitunya. Sekarang, ia berubah menjadi sosok yang lembut. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan tersenyum dengan hangatnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto" katanya lembut tapi juga pelan. Agak sulit di dengar Naruto, tapi Naruto mengerti apa yang diucapkan Hinata. Hari-hari yang berbeda, baru saja dimulai oleh mereka berdua. Merka menjadi sedikit lebih, canggung.

.

~( )~

.

Paginya~

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat dirinya yang seperti biasa. Sebagai seorang Sho, Sho Hiragani. Bukan sebagai Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Apalagi Naruto sudah mengetahui identiitas aslinya tersebut. Dan berjajnji akan melindungi Hinata disaat akan ada bahaya yang mengancam akan identitas asli yang ketahuan. Tapi, Naruto jadi sedikit lebih canggung dari biasanya. Ia sedikit lebih berubah. Bukan sedikit, tepatnya sangat berubah!

Dari yang suka bertelanjang dada setelah selesai mandi, sekarang Naruto lansung menggunakan pakaiannya dari kamar mandi sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Contoh lainnya adalah, cara berbicaranya, bukan seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Biasanya dia berbicara langsung celetus aja- blak-blakan. Tapi sekarang, Naruto berbicara dengan ada setiap pemberhentian ditengah-tengahnya. Contoh yang lain lagi, cara membangunkan Hinata, dulu saat Naruto belum mengetahui bahwa Sho adalah seorang perempuan, Naruto selalu membangunkannya dengan cara melempar bantal dengan kasarnya tepat dimukanya. Tapi sekarang, Naruto memperlakukan Hinata bak seorang putri kerajaan. Hinata tidak menyukai itu. Tapi, Hinata tetap menjalankan kehidupan seperti biasanya.

Pagi itu, Hinata sudah duluan mandi. Tapi Naruto masih saja tidur. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Ia akan telat kalau tidak dibangunkan. Hinata mencoba membangunkan Naruto, sangat sulit untukknya membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto itu bagaikan sesosok –**Pria Berantakkan yang menyerupai KEBO-**

Susah dibangunkan! Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata. Hinata mulai membangunkan Naruto kembali, Hinata mendekat pada Naruto dan membangunkannya dengan cara lembut. Ya, lembut!

"NA-RU-TO! BANGUN!" teriak Hinata membangunkan Naruto. Seperti yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Melemparkan bantal dengan kencangnya ke muka sang pemuda tersebut. Cara itu berhasil? Tentu saja tidak! Naruto adalah Pria Berantakan yang mirip KEBO!

Kali ini, sebelum mereka benar-benar telat, Hinata membangunkannya dengan cara yang lebih tragis lagi. Ya, sangat kejam!

"Naruto, apa kau tidak mau bangun? Kalau tidak mau bangun, aku akan membuatmu menyesal" kata Hinata mendekat pada Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Minatnya sih tadi mau menjambak rambut pirang Naruto. Tapi, sesaat mau memegang rambut Naruto, tanganya malah ditahan oleh tangan Naruto.

Dengan muka setengah tidur, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Hinata. Mengucek matanya dan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya ke Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau lupa. Sekarang ini hari libur. Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini? Kalau saat libur biasanya aku sering bangun jam delapan, bahkan kalau aku mau bisa lebih" ucap Naruto mengagetkan Hinata.

Hari libur? Apa itu? Libur! Sungguh malunya Hinata saat itu. Tapi, Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata seperti itu. Kini Naruto sudah bangun seutuhnya, yah~ daripada tidur lagi, mending melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan XD

"Hinata, bagaimana di hari libur ini kita jalan-jalan berdua? Berdua saja?" ajak Naruto yang mengambil pakaian bebasnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Otak Hinata merespon seperti ini..

'_Pergi berdua? Hanya berdua? Bukankah itu lebih tepatnya seperti kencan? Kencan! Apakah itu akan menjadi kencan pertamaku? Baru kali ini aku merasakan degup hatiku seperti ini. Bergetar tak karuan- deg-degan. Apa ini rasanya kalau berada dekat seorang pria? Akan merasakan hal yang berbeda? Tapi apa yang disebut dengan berbeda itu?' _batin Hinata tak karuan.

Sambil menunggu Naruto mandi, Hinata hanya mematung di pojokkan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Tapi yang pasti tentang apa yang disebut dengan kencan itu, membuat otaknya tak karuan. Apalagi bayangan aneh dipikirannya.

-Pergi berkencan, tapi sesama pria?- apa yang akan terjadi?

Hinata yang menyadari kalau Naruto sudah selesai mandi langsung saja menatap Naruto. Begitu, mempesona! Kedua pipinya kini terlihat ada semburat tipis bewarna merah muda. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto tampak terlihat keren dengan setelan yang ia gunakan tersebut. Ditambah lagi dengan aksesoris yang ia gunakan, itu membuatnya menambah kekerenan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Hinata hanya bengong saja langsung menepis lamunan Hinata. "Woi! Kau kagum dengan ketampananku ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda. Ucapan itu membuat Hinata setengah kaget, baru saja Hinata sadar dari lamunannya. Naruto langsung menariknya keluar kamar dan mereka pun pergi dari asrama itu. Berdua~ ya, berdua.

Tapi kalau kencan sesama pria, bagaimana akan jadinya nanti? Masa pria sesama pria melakukan hal yang tidak biasa? Tunggu! Kenapa otak Hinata berpikir bahwa itu adalah kencan? Itu hanyalah sebuah jalan-jalan biasa. Jalan-jalan yang biasa dilakukan oleh Naruto dengan teman-temannya. Itu sama saja dengan sekarang bukan? Bukan kencan, tapi hanya jalan-jalan selayaknya teman. Bukan sesuatu yang istimewa.

Lamunan Hinata tersadar ketika Naruto menariknya ke sebuah butik. Disana terdapat banyak sekali pakaian yang sedang trendi dimasa kini. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, mata Naruto sudah memberitahunya.

'_Pilihlah salah satu baju disini'_

Tanpa berbicarapun, Hinata tau maksudnya itu. Langsung saja Hinata memilih baju. Baju yang dipilih Hinata adalah baju yang digunakan oleh seorang pria. Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Hinata langsung saja tertawa dan memilihkan baju yang cocok untuk Hinata.

"Kau lebih cocok menggunakan ini! Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu itu!" tawa Naruto mengambil baju tersebut dan membayarnya. Langsung saja Naruto menyerahkan pakaian tersebut kepada Hinata dan menyuruhnya menganti pakaiannya. Itu Naruto lakukan agar Hinata langsung memakainya, dan juga, menjadi sosok Hinata yang sebenarnya. Bukan menjadi sosok yang palsu, tapi menjadi sosok yang asli.

Apa yang diharapkan Hinata? Sebuah kencan kah? Itu tidak mungkin! Dia tidak boleh berharap lebih pada Naruto. Apalagi, pria yang akan membahagiakan Hinata dimasa depannya begitu dekat. Bisakah ia akan tetap mau mencoba mencintai Naruto? Bagaimana dengan nasib pria tersebut nanti?

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata telah keluar dengan memakai baju pilihan Naruto. Terlihat begitu, manis! Hinata sangat cantik saat itu. Langsung saja Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari keluar menuju butik tersebut.

"Kita akan pergi kencan!" serunya bergembira…

**To Be Continue**

Hohoho~ selesai juga chap ketiga ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian semua? Apakah ada sebuah pendapat, saran, atau kritik yang ingin kalian tumpahkan? Tumpahkan saja pada kotak review dibawah ini. Riview kalian sangat berharga bagi Shinji. Oke! Cukup sekian dari Shinji. Silakan menunggu chapter berikutnya dilain waktu yang akan datang XD

Makasih yang sudah mau meriview chapter dua dari fic ini. Untuk ramdhan-kun, Arigatou m(_ _)m sudah mau meriview ch. 2. Dan untuk Tsuki-san, Shinji belum membuat yang ada bumbu humornya. Mungkin kalau di chapter empat akan ada. Tapi mungkin jadi lelucuan yang garing u.u. Yosh! Makasih udah mau membaca chapter ketiga ini. Silakan memencet kotak yang bernama kotak review di bawah tanda panah tersebut.

_**~ Kotak Riview ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Hohoho~ Akhirnya chapter empat sudah Shinji publish T_T Makasih udah yang mau review chapter tiga, Shinji mengucapkan selamat membaca untuk yang chapter empat ini. Oh ya, sebelum memulai kisah ini, Shinji akan membalas review dari chap ketiga.

**AFNadhif**: Arigatou ^^

Kalau gitu salam kenal dari Shinji (^0^)/

Yosh! Shinji akan mencoba membantu Adhif-kun kalau ada dalam masalah XD

Arigatou udah mau review chap tiga :D

**Gyurin Kim**: Hehe (^w^)

Yah~ Shinji juga berharap seperti itu, mudah-mudahan nggak ketemu sama bodyguard-nya XD Tapi liat aja nanti chap empat ini ketemu bodyguard atau orang lain ya? XD

Yap! Arigatou udah mau review chater tiga :D

**Ramdhan-kun**: Iya nih, ditunggu saja ^^

Tapi sekarang udah ada chap empat kok XD

Arigatou udah mau review lagi :D

Yah~ sekian balasan review dari Shinji. Sekali lagi, makasih yang udah review. Oh ya, Shinji mau cerita. Masa ya, Shinji udah buat chapter empat sampai halaman tujuh, tapi gara-gara kesalahan Shinji, Fic yang Shinji ketik malah nggak kesimpen. Udah gitu Shinji keluarin lagi DX Benar-benar nasib Shinji buruk T^T Ternyata memang butuh perjuangan untuk mengetik fic ini. Udah gitu yang udah aku ketik nggak aku tulis di buku lagi T^T Bisa aja jalan ceritanya beda sama yang kemarin-marin Shinji ketik DX Yah~ tapi untungnya Shinji masih ingat jalan cerita dari awal sampai akhirnya XD Jadi tak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.. Ingatan Shinji hebat juga ya XD (padahal cuma satu hari)

Yosh! Daripada denger cerita author gila tanpa wujud ini, mending baca fic yang telah berwujud ini. Dan inilah chapter empatnnya. Silakan turun kebawah kalau mau membaca dan silakan keluar jika sudah tak tertarik lagi XD Ketemu Shinji di bagian paling bawah XD

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

_ cerita sebelumnya _

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata telah keluar dengan memakai baju pilihan Naruto. Terlihat begitu, manis! Hinata sangat cantik saat itu. Langsung saja Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari keluar menuju butik tersebut.

"Kita akan pergi kencan!" serunya bergembira…

**Hinata Sensation**

Chap. 4

"Eh?" Hinata hanya bisa memasang muka bingung di mukanya. Hinata yang tadinya berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan kencan tetapi malah benar-benar kencan? Terlihat wajahnya kini telah memerah akibat perbuatan Naruto.

Hinata melihat Naruto, punggungnya terlihat besar. Tangannya juga, terasa hangat. Naruto menarik Hinata sambil berlari menuju tempat yang ia inginkan. Hinata menjadi teringat sesuatu, tentang pasangan di masa depannya itu… Sebenarnya, Hinata senang kalau ia bisa jatuh cinta sama Naruto, tapi… bagaimana dengan dia? Pasangan di masa depan Hinata nanti?

"Hei Lihat! Bukankah itu Naruto? Dan… err~ sama siapa dia?" Tanya seorang dari tiga orang yang berada disana. Orang tersebut adalah orang yang paling gendut dari semuannya. Tapi dia paling benci disebut gendut. Kalau sampai disebut gendut, dia akan marah-marah tidak jelas. Orang yang bernama Choji Akimichi tersebut menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berduaan di sebuah jam besar yang tepat di tengah-tengah kota sambil tetap memakan keripik miliknya.

"Hee.. Kau benar Choji! Bagaimana kalau kita membuntuti mereka? Hoam~" usul orang yang paling malas dari semuannya. Nama orang tersebut adalah Shikamaru Nara, padahal pemalas, tapi kok mau melakukan hal seperti membuntuti orang? Tapi menurut Shikamaru, kalau membuntuti teman yang lagi pacaran, bukanlah hal yang untuk dimalasi. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermalasan seperti itu. Yah~ kalau yang beginian sih sangat penting!

"Besar! Pemalas! Apa kalian sudah selesai bicara?" Tanya yang satu lagi. Pria ini berambut _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_ tersebut memusatkan matanya pada Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berbincang. Si bungsu Uchiha ini memiliki nama yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Selain tampan maupun keren, dia adalah orang yang paling keren dari kedua orang itu. Masih terus memandang Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mendekat pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Yah~ itu yang sedang dilakukan ketiga teman Naruto tersebut. Sekarang waktunya kita melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata disaat seperti itu. Mereka sedang di tengah-tengah kota. Tepatnya di jam besar yang mereka jadikan tempat berpikir. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Kita baca sekarang!

"Hinata, kita mau sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto melihat jam tangan yang ia pakai.

"Terserah Naruto saja, tapi mungkin tidak lebih dari jam enam seore" jawab Hinata sambil memandang langit yang cerah itu.

"Kamu maunya sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Jam tiga atau jam empatan deh" jawab Hinata.

"Jangan! Sampai jam enam saja" tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah~"

Yah~ seperti itulah kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka sekarang memutuskan untuk pergi ke bioskop. Katanya ada film yang bagus yang diputar kembali. Jadinya mereka mau menonton film tersebut. Jadi, tujuan pertamanya adalaha bioskop!

Kita kembali ke tiga orang yang sedang membuntuti Naruto dan Hinata. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Saat ini Choji menyamar menjadi badut yang membawa balon-balon yang sangat banyak. Kalau Shikamaru sedang bersembunyi di balik orang yang sedang pacaran. Dan Sasuke lagi menyamar menjadi aktor yang sedang jalan-jalan di taman tersebut

Keadaan Choji~

Saat ini Choji lagi banyak digerumuli oleh anak kecil dimana-mana. Dari kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, semuanya anak kecil. Sepertinya pada mau minta balon pada Choji. Anak-anak itu diberi balon satu persatu oleh Choji.

"Badut gendut! Minta balon satu!" teriak salah satu anak dari gerombolan anak tersebut. Mendengar kata **'GENDUT'**, Choji langsung marah-marah nggak jelas dan mengambil tong sampai di dekatnya dan langsung melempar tong itu ke sembarang arah sambil berteriak…

"Jangat panggil aku GENDUUUTTT!" teriak Choji nggak jelas.

Melihat Choji yang seperti itu anak-anak yang tadinya menghampiri Choji dengan muka gembira dan meronta-ronta minta balon, sekarang malahan menampakkan muka ketakutan dan berlari menuju orang tua mereka sambil menangis. Entah tong sampah itu pergi kemana?

Keadaan Shikamaru~

Shikamaru saat itu sedang bersembunyi di balik orang yang sedang pacaran. Tidak seperti Choji dan Sasuke yang menyamar, tapi Shikamaru mengambil jalan yang paling aman. Yah~ paling aman. Tapi benarkah paling aman? Shikamaru bersembunyi di balik sang wanita sambil memegang pundak wanita tersebut dan berkata. "_wow, mulus!_"

Dengan sekejap wanita tersebut berteriak '_kyaaaa!_' dan dalam sekejap juga Shikamaru mendapatkan tamparan di pipi sebelah kiri dari sang wanita tersebut. Dan tidak lupa disusul dengan tonjokkan dari sang kekasih di pipi kanannya dan membuat Shikamaru terpental dan terbang ke tempat Choji. Untungnya Choji dapat menangkap Shikamaru, kalau tidak Shikamaru akan basah karena jatuh ke kolam ikan yang bau amis itu.

"Cih, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini" gerutu Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri

Keadaan Sasuke~

Sasuke saat itu digerumuli oleh gadis-gadis muda. Banyak yang mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah aktor yang sedang tenar-tenarnya. Padahal Sasuke bukan aktor sama sekali. Gadis-gadis itu sangat berisik! Dan menghalangi penglihatan Sasuke kearah Naruto dan Hinata. Karena sudah mau menghilang, Sasuke langsung menggunakan teknik keandalannya yang disebut _**' Jurus membuat gadis kelepek-kelepek '**_. Jurus apa itu? Kita saksikan aksi Sasuke.

Dengan senyuman andalannya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu kata.

"Maaf para gadis-gadis, tapi saya ada urusan"

Kata-kata tersebut bukannya membuat para gadis membiarkan dia lewat, tapi malahan makin mendesak pada Sasuke. Akibatnya, Sasuke terdesak oleh gadis-gadis tersebut. Bahkan sampai Sasuke diangkat dan dilempar ke sembarang arah oleh para gadis. Lemparan tersebut membawa Sasuke menuju Choji dan Shikamaru.

Keadaan Semuanya~

Choji dan Shikamaru sekarang berdiri sebelah-belahan. Karena kedatangan Sasuke yang tidak disambut, Sasuke malah menimpa mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga jatuh ke kolam ikan bersama-sama. Semua pada melihat mereka bertiga yang basah dan bau amis. Karena kejadian itu, Mereka bertiga kembali ke asrama dulu dan mandi lalu berganti pakaian dan kembali mencari Naruto dan Hinata kembali…

Setelah bercerita tentang keadaan Choji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Sekarang kita akan kembali pada kisah Naruto dan Hinata. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di bioskop. Naruto sedang melihat-lihat papan film-film yang dipajang. Sedangkan Hinata sedikit demi sedikit memakan popcorn yang baru mereka bneli.

"Hinata, kita mauu nonton apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Terserah" jawab Hinata.

"Kita nonton yang antriannya paling banyak aja yuk" ajak Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kalau dilihat-lihat, banyakkan antrian di loket sebelah sana" ucap Hinata menunjuk loket yang paling banyak orang mengantrinya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung menuju loket tersebut dan mengantri untuk membeli tiket tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata masih tetap menunggu dan memakan popcornnya kembali.

Akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan urutan paling depan, langsung saja Naruto memesan dua tiket dan membayar tiket tersebut. Tanpa bertanya film apa itu, Naruto langsung mengambil tiket tersebut dan berlari menuju Hinata. Sesampainya di tempat Hinata, Naruto menyerahkan salah satu tiket tersebut pada Hinata.

"Film apa?" Tanya Hinata yang memang tidak tau film apa itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau, kalau gitu kita liat bareng-bareng" jawab Naruto melihat judul film tersebut diikuti oleh Hinata yang juga ikut melihat judul film tersebut.

"_Kiss For You?_" ucap Hinata dengan nada pertanyaan.

"Film romantis dong?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ya" jawab Hinata.

"Tak apalah"

'_Hmm, setelah dilihat-lihat, kok masa depan Naruto seperti itu ya? Di dalam bioskop, Naruto menolong orang yang hampir terjatuh dan mereka malah berciuman? Hmm~ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya?'_ batin Hinata.

Kiss For You, adalah film lama yang diputar ulang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kabarnya, kalau film itu berakhir banyak pasangan kekasih yang berciuman di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tapi Naruto dan Hinata tidak tau sama sekali. Hinata tidak tau karena ia tidak pernah keluar rumah sama sekali. Dan baru pertama kali ia ke bioskop. Tapi Hinata bertindak yang sewajarnya. Kalau Naruto tidak tau karena memang Naruto tidak suka memperhatikan sekitar.

Langsung saja Naruto masuk ke ruang yang akan memutar film tersebut. Karena sudah ada pengumunan yang memberitahukan bahwa film tersebut akan dimulai. Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke ruang tersebut dan mereka mencari tempat duduk mereka. Tempat duduk meraka di tempat yang paling tengah. Dari bagian kanan, kiri, atas, dan bawah, yah~ bagian paling tengahnya. Sempat Hinata berpikir, kenapa yang dapat menonton sepasang kekasih semua ya? Dari anak-anak usia 13 tahun sampai bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu usia 33 tahunan. Aneh~!

Nah~ mereka sudah menemukan tempat duduk mereka. Waktunya film tersebut di putar. Awalnya film tersebut biasa-biasa saja. Hanya sepasang kekasih yang selalu bertengkar karena suatu masalah yang kecil. Lalu ditengah-tengah, pasangan tersebut sudah jarang berantem dan sudah mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Dan sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu. Yaitu bagian akhirnya, pasangan tersebut ciuman disambut dengan ciuman oleh pasangan-pasangan yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Naruto hanya kaget dengan kejadian tersebut dan bertanya sambil berteriak. "Kenapa semuanya ciuman! Nggak tau tempat ya?". Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menutup mukanya yang merah dengan tangannya itu.

"Naa..Naruto~ sebaiknya kita keluar dari tempat ini" kata Hinata, tapi setelah menunggu beberapa dekit, tak ada juga sambutan dari Naruto dan Hinata memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

Masih saja sepasang kekasih tersebut berciuman. Sepertinya mereka akan berhenti berciuman kalau lagu pemutar akhirnya telah berakhir.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat bahwa Naruto sudah dibawah dan dekat dengan pintu keluar langsung turun dan menuju tempat Naruto. Sesampainnya di tempat Naruto, Hinata langsung mengajak Naruto untuk keluar. Tapi, setelah sisa beberapa senti lagi menuju pintu keluar, pintu tersebut langsung tertutup dengan sendirinya. Naruto dan Hinata kaget akan kejadian hal tersebut.

"Hohoho~" muncullah ketawa yang aneh secara tiba-tiba. Lagu pengakhir film pun telah selesai diputar dan semua pasangan yang tadinya berciuman sekarang sudah tak berciuman lagi.

"Ketawa yang aneh, ketewa siapa itu?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata, dan mendapat gelengan dari Hinata.

Orang yang ketawa tadi langsung keluar dan mendekat menuju tempat Hinata. Memegang wajah Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Langsung saja Naruto menendang orang tersebut dan orang itu terpental sampai ke ujung tembok.

"Hmm, hebat juga kekuatanmu" katanya dan kembali mendekat pada Hinata, mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke kursi nyang sudah berada sejak tadi di sana. Mengikat tubuh Hinata dengan tali yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari tangan orang itu.

Kembali orang tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dansisa beberapa senti langi ia akan mencium Hinata. Tapi ia terhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, sampai lupa aku. Kalian tau kenapa kalian menjadi seperti ini? Oh~ tentu saja karena kalian tidak berciuman. Oh mungkin saja kalian tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan setelah film ini berakhir. Kalian tahu? Kalian harusnya berciuman. Dan, apa hukuman yang akan kalian dapatkan? Tentu saja saya yang akan mencium gadis manis tersebut. Jika kamu tetap tidak mau mencium gadis tersebut, maka kalian akan masuk ke neraka. Jadi, kalau kalian tidak mau itu smapai terjadi. Apa yang harus kalian lakukan? Tentu saja BERCIUMAN! Hohoho~" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kembali orang tersebut mendekat pada Hinata. Seperti yang ia lakukan tadi, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Sis beberapa mili lagi, ya~ satu mili dan...

TUENG!# suara orang melompat.

Orang tersebut terpental begitu jauh karena Naruto kembali menendang orang tersebut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Naruto langsung saja membuka tali yang mengikat Hinata dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Dan Hinata menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Langsung Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawa Hinata lari dari tempat yang aneh tersebut. Mencapai tempat tujuan, Hinata malah kesandung sama orang yang mengulurkan kaki ke Hinata. Dan Hinata bersiap jatuh tapi di tolong sama Naruto.

"Hohoho~ itulah yang kuingin lihat. Jadi~ waktunya pergi!" kata orang tersebut dan menghilang begitu saja.

'_Itu... Ternyata aku?'_ batin Hinata

Kaget! Itu yang dirasakan Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan posisi Hinata di bawah dan Naruto di atas. Mereka besentuhan, bersentuhan bibir! Melihat kejadian tersebut, Hinata langsung pingsan di tempat. Naruto yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya mengendong Hinata keluar dari tempat tersebut dan membawa Hinata ke taman. Di taman tersebut ada bangkunya, jadi Naruto membaringkan Hinata di tempat tersebut.

'_Yang tadi itu, terasa... lembut' _batin Naruto dan ikut tertidur di samping Hinata. Dan bagaimana kejadian tiga penguntit tersebut? Mereka sudah menyerah mencari Naruto dan perempuan yang bersamanya.

"Huu~ keripik milikku sudah habis" geruto Choji yang melihat kantong keripiknya sudah kosong.

"Sudahlah Choji, nanti juga bisa beli lagi" hibur temannya yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Ya, kita sekarang benar-benar kehilangan mereka" lanjut Sasuke sambil meminum colanya.

"Hei, dari mana kau mendapatkan cola itu?' tanya Choji yang sepertinya juga mau membelinya.

"di mesin minuman otomatis" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dimana?" tanya Choji kedua kalinya.

"Tuh!" tunjuk Sasuke pada mesin minuman otomatis yang berada di taman. Dan tiba-tiba matanya terfokus pada pria berambut pirang dan gadis berambut indigo.

"Hei, itu Naruto sama si gadis tersebut kan?" tanya Sasuke pad akedua temannya tersebut.

"Ya" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kalau gitu kita langsung saja menuju mereka" kata Sasuke dan mendapatkan anggukan dari mereka berdua.

Baru saja mereka mau berjalan, tiba-tiba ada sosok pria yang menghalangi mereka.

"Neji!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Neji kepada ketiga orang tersebut.

Mereka berdua menjelaskan semuanya pada Neji. Dari mereka yang menemukan Naruto bersama dengan gadis. Nasib-nasib buruk mereka, mencari sampai beberapa jam, dan akhirnya kembali menemukan Naruto dan gadis tersebut. Mereka menceritakan semuannya! Karena penasaran, Neji jadinya ikut-ikutan dengan mereka juga. Mendekati Naruto dan Hinata~

Semakin mendekat~ Dan akhirnya dekat sekali. Neji kaget apa yang dilihatnya! Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Hinata bangun bersamaan dan melihat ada orang didepannya. Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" teriak Naruto dan membawa pergi Hinata. Pergi jauh~

'_Neji-nii' _batin Hinata, ia melihat Neji yang sedang menunduk.

'_Apa itu kau, Hinata?'_

**To Be Continue**

Hohoho~ Akhirnya chap empat selesai juga... Rasanya menulis fic ini kedua kalinya untuk chap. Empat tuh~ Seperti sedang duduk di atas kursi yang ada pakunya, Mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat untuk berpikir, dan Jari terasa ditarik-tarik oleh keyboard yang selalu minta Shinji mengetik XD Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong fic yang kali ini aneh. Apalagi yang pas dibagian itunya. Tapi itulah yang Shinji keluarkan dari otak.

Yosh! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Saran? Pendapat? Kritik? Silakan kalian tumpahkan semuannya ke dalam kotak riview. Shinji tunggu riview dari kalian semua... Dan silakan menunggu chap kelima dilain waktu yang akan datang XD Silakan tekan kotak di bawah tanda panah untuk meriview chapter ini. Jaaa~~

_**_ Kotak Riview _**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Hohoho~# minum teh ala Tanaka. Shinji si author gila tanpa wujud ini akhirnya membuat juga chapter lima dari fic Hinata Sensation XD Baru kali ini Shinji membuat fic yang panjangnya sampai lima chapter... Padahal yang kemaren-kemaren cuma sampai tiga chapter. Oh ya, ini balasan riview dari chapter empat...

**Kuro Tenma: **Salam kenal juga Tenma-san!

Arigatou kalau gitu XD

Kalau typo, akan Shinji usahakan. Walau agak sulit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan Shinji yang buruk itu.

Oke! Kalau gitu Shinji akan mencoba membuat fic secara pelan-pelan dan perlahan-lahan.

Sip dah kalau itu.

Baik bos! Shinji soalnya pikirannya memang tak waras. Sampai-sampai mengetik hal yang tak logis seperti itu.

Yosh! Arigatou udah mau riview fic Shinji :D

**Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi: **Arigatou XD

Salam kenal juga un x3

Yah~ itulah kesalahan Shinji tak tak bisa Shinji hindari.

Yap! Arigatou udah mau riview fic Shinji :D

**Guest: **Benar XD

Yah! Arigatou udah mau riview fic Shinji :D

**ahmad. .7: **Maksud ahmad-kun yang ketiga penguntit itu, kan?

Yah~ mereka benar-benar sial XD

Yap! Arigatou udah mau riview fic Shinji :D

Yah~ seperti itu saja. Shinji jadi agak sulit untuk mengetik karena muncul makhluk yang disebut sepupu datang ke rumah Shinji DX Seminggu lebih lagi nginepnya! Ah~ nggak usah cerita deh. Oke! Makasih yang udah riview chapter empat untuk kalian semua. Kalau gitu silakan turun ke bawah untuk membaca chapter lima ini dan silakan tekan tombol yang bertuliskan back ataupun kembali kalau kalian tak tertarik maupun tak membaca. Ketemu Shinji lagi di bawah XD

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

_ _cerita sebelumnya_ _

Mereka berdua menjelaskan semuanya pada Neji. Dari mereka yang menemukan Naruto bersama dengan gadis. Nasib-nasib buruk mereka, mencari sampai beberapa jam, dan akhirnya kembali menemukan Naruto dan gadis tersebut. Mereka menceritakan semuannya! Karena penasaran, Neji jadinya ikut-ikutan dengan mereka juga. Mendekati Naruto dan Hinata~

Semakin mendekat~ Dan akhirnya dekat sekali. Neji kaget apa yang dilihatnya! Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Hinata bangun bersamaan dan melihat ada orang didepannya. Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" teriak Naruto dan membawa pergi Hinata. Pergi jauh~

'_Neji-nii' _batin Hinata, ia melihat Neji yang sedang menunduk.

'_Apa itu kau, Hinata?'_

**Hinata Sensation**

**Ch. 5**

Naruto dan Hinata terus berlari untuk menghindari ketiga penguntit tersebut dan satu pengunjung yang tak diundang. Mereka berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang pastinya tidak akan ada mereka berempat. Itulah tujuan mereka. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat itu. Sebuah tempat yang hanya ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain dan para orang tua yang sedang memperhatikan anaknya, ada juga yang sedang mengobrol sesama orang tua. Ya, tempat tersebut adalah taman kanak-kanak!

"Waa~ anak-anak yang lucu-lucu" ucap Hinata terus memandangi anak-anak yang sedang main ular tangga. Dua anak perempuan menjadi induknya dan sisanya yang jadi ular naganya. Bernyanyi, bermain, berseru, itu adalah hari-hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi anak usia segitu.

"Hinata, kau suka anak-anak ya?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan terus memandangi anak-anak tersebut tanpa melihat Naruto. Mata Hinata berbinar melihat anak-anak tersebut. Karena sangat jarang baginya melihat anak kecil selain pria. Selain itu, dirumahnya jarang sekali ada yang namanya anak kecil.

"Kalau gitu sama, mungkin kita akan menjadi orang tua kalau umur kita bertambah!" seru Naruto menyengir khas cengirannya.

Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto sekarang, Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang sepertinya baru ia lihat pertama kali. Yaitu, berbinar-binar! Tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya kan Naruto menampakkan muka dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja, terus marah juga pernah, tersenyum juga, tapi, ada ekspresi yang mau Hinata liat. Malu, Hinata nggak melihatnya. Hinata penasaran, bagaimana ekspresi Naruto yang sedang malu.

"Hinata, saat keempat kalinya kita bertemu" ucap Naruto memegang kepalanya.

Hinata sempat berpikir, keempat kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto saat Hinata masih terkurung di rumahnya yang bagaikan penjara. Pertemuan kedua, saat Hinata tersesat di halaman sekolah untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Lalu yang ketiga, saat pertemuan di sebuah kamar yang berantakkan. Yang keempat, berarti... saat Hinata sedang dikejar bodyguard keluarganya dan Naruto menolongnya. Apa yang akan di bicarakan Naruto ya soal pertemuan keempat mereka? Itulah pikiran yang sedang ada di otak Hinata sekarang.

"Kau bilang masa depanku bahagia, kan?" tanya Naruto menghadap ke arah Hinata. Sekarang ekspresi Naruto adalah wajah serius.

"Ya" jawab Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu memang mau tau. Jadi intinya seperti ini, kau akan bahagia di masa depan. Artinya, kau akan menemukan pasangan hidup yang sangat kau cintai, memiliki beberapa anak sejumlah yang kau inginkan, berbahagia bersama dengan keluarga barumu, dan meninggal dengan kesan yang baik dan bahagia di surga nanti. Itu sama saja dengan masa depanmu bahagia, kan?" jelas Hinata panjang lebar dengan bentuk tangan telunjuk yang menunjuk ke atas yang menandakan bahwa Hinata sedang menunjuk surga. Walau ia tidak tau letak surga dimana..

Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat amat senang saat menjelaskan sebuah masa depan yang bahagia. Melihat itu, Naruto menghela napasnya dan tersenyum pada Hinata. Berada bersama dengan Hinata sungguh menyenangkan. Naruto beranggapan bahwa Hinata gadis yang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan wajah Hinata yang kadang-kadang bisa berubah rautnya.

"Eh, kalian kenapa berada disini?" tanya seorang guru TK. Ternyata dari tadi guru TK itu memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sepertinya melihat murid-murid manisnya tersebut.

"Kami sedang melihat murid-murid ibu yang manis-manis" jawab Hinata dengan wajah tersenyum sekaligus bergembira.

"Iya, anak didik ibu memang manis-manis ya" lanjut Naruto tak kalah berwajah sama seperti Hinata.

Mengetahui kalau Naruto dan Hinata menyukai anak-anak, guru tersebut mengijinkan Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam TK tersebut. Guru tersebut memperkenalkan Naruto dan Hinata pada ana-anak manisnya. Dan sepertinya anak-anak itu menyukai Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka pun mengajak Naruto dan Hinata main ular tangga. Naruto dan Hinatalah yang menjadi induk mereka. Setelah semua anak-anak sudah tertangkap, di mulailah perebutan anak-anak supaya anak milik Naruto ataupun Hinata menjadi anak tambahan.

"Anak-anak! Berlindung di belakang mama!" teriak Hinata yang tanpa sengaja menyebut dirinya 'mama'. Naruto yang mendengar kalau Hinata menyebut dirinya 'mama' langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Para anak Narutopun ikut tertawa menyerupai Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa tersipu malu dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Baiklah anak-anakku! Jangan sampai tertangkap mama jadi-jadian itu. Tetaplah bersama papa!" Naruto ternyata ikut-ikutan mengaku dirinya adalah 'papa'. Sekarang giliran Hinata dan anak-anaknya yang tertawa. Guru TK yang sejak tadi memandangi merekapun juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

**~(( ))~**

Akhirnya permainan mereka telah selesai. Anak-anak sudah pada pulang semua. Sisa tinggal mereka bertiga (Naruto, Hinata, dan Guru TK). Guru TK tersebut berterima kasih karena Naruto dan Hinata sudah mau meluangkan waktu luangnya untuk bermain dengan murid-muridnya yang manis itu. Guru TK itu senang kalau Hinata dan Naruto mau datang ke TK itu lagi kalau ada waktu dan bermain dengan anak-anak lagi. Hinata tersenyum, dan Naruto tertawa seperti biasanya. Iseng-iseng, Hinata membaca masa depan guru TK tersebut.

Pertemuan tidak terduga, Kesamaan, Bersatu, Kebahagiaan –

"Hmm, Pertemuan tidak terduga" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto dan guru TK tersebut menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Pertemuan yang tidak terduga, ibu suatu saat akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang akan membuat ibu jatuh cinta. Lalu, kesamaan kalianlah yang membuat kalian bersatu. Kesukaan terhadap anak-anak akan membuat ibu dan dia bersatu dan akhirnya kalian bahagia. Yah~ intinya adalah... masa depan ibu adalah bahagia" jelas Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan guru TK tersebut.

Naruto sangat heran dan guru TK itu sedikit heran mendengar perkataan Hinata. Naruto yang mulai tertingal jauh oleh Hinata pun mulai menyusul Hinata. Tapi sebelum itu, Naruto berbicara dulu ke guru TK itu.

"Dia memang seperti itu bu, kalau gitu lain kali kita akan datang lagi!" seru Naruto dan menyusul Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan pada guru TK tersebut. Meninggalkan guru TK itu sendirian.

"Yah~ aku tau itu. Dan, masa depan kalian berdua juga bahagia. Haa~ masa depan yang begitu romantis. Enaknya kalau aku juga seperti mereka, menjadi pasangan bahagia di masa depan. Tapi, ada rintangan yang harus dia hadapi. Yah~ sepertinya anak gadis tersebut memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganku. Yosh! tapi sebentar lagi aku juga akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang tak terduga"

Hinata dan Naruto kini telah berhenti berlari. Berhenti di sebuah restoran yang kelihatannya sangat enak makanannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam disana. Masuk, mencari tempat duduk, memesan makanan, lalu makan, selesai makan, dan akhirnya pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, kau seperti itu lagi" kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan di malam hari. Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Yah~ walaupun aku masih belum mengerti. Tapi aku tau kalau itu adalah kebiasaanmu" lanjut Naruto. "Oh ya, kau mau kapan berubah menjadi Sho lagi?" tanya Naruto yang masih melihat Hinata yang belum berubah wujud.

"Yah~ aku ke toilet dulu ya" kata Hinata dan masuk ke dalam toilet untuk merubah wujudnya. Setelah ditunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata keluar dari toilet tersebut. Dan dapat sambutan wajah cemberut Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto melihat-lihat sekujur tubuh Hinata. Ia bertolak pinggang melihat penampilan Hinata yang seperti itu. Dan Naruto memulai mengintropeksi untuk penampilan Hinata saat menjadi Sho.

"Kau lebih bagus menjadi Hinata" kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata malu.

"Yah~ tapi tak apalah. Oh, rambutmu miring" lanjut Naruto lalu mendekat pada Hinata dan membenarkan rambut Hinata yang miring.

Ada seorang fujoshi yang lihat dan mengira kalau mereka sedang berpelukan. Dan terlihatlah air merah yang mengalir dari hidungnya yang terlihat putih itu. Setelah Naruto membetulkan rambut Hinata yang berantakkan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju ke asrama pria.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk asrama, terpaparlah tiga seorang pria yang menunggu di depan asrama. Choji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke! Mereka bertolak pinggang di bersamaan di depan pintu.

"Naruto~" mereka bertiga serempak menyebutkan nama Naruto bersamaan.

Choji mendekati Naruto, mencium bau tubuhnya.

"Apa yang dapat kau cium Choji?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mimik muka yang serius.

Dengan gagah beraninya Choji menengok ke arah dua temannya itu dan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan mata yang terlihat ada bintang di kedua bola matanya.

"Bau kentang goreng dan hamburger!" seru Choji yang membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke jatuh di tempat. Choji cengir-cengir sendiri dan meneteslah air liur dari mulutnya yang terbuka itu. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri disusul Shikamaru yang ikut berdiri.

"Hei besar! Kau tidak mencium bau yang lain apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak dan yang ia dapatkan adalah gelengan dari orang yang ditanya.

"He~ apa sih yang kalian lakukan? Nggak jelas deh!" seru Naruto pada mereka bertiga. "Oh, gadis yang tadi ya. Dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya" lanjut Naruto dan menerobos jalan. Disusul dengan Hinata yang berwujud Sho mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Tapi gerakan Hinata terhenti karena pundakknya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Seharian ini kau kemana saja?" tanya Sasuke mengelilingi tubuh Hinata.

"Aku habis jalan-jalan" jawab Hinata percaya diri sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Bersama Naruto?" sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Tidak, aku sendirian saja seharian ini" jawab Hinata.

"Tapi kau memiliki bau yang sama dengan Naruto" lanjut Choji menyium bau makanan yang melekat pada tubuh Hinata.

"Oh, kalau itu sih tadi kita ketemu di jalan. Berhubung kami berdua belum makan, jadi kami makan bareng deh" kata Naruto menarik Hinata dari kerumunan tiga orang itu.

"Jaa~" pamit Hinata mlambaikan tangan sembari di tarik Naruto.

Hinata masih di tarik Naruto. Sampai di kamar mereka berdua, barulah Naruto melepaskan tarikkannya dari tangan Hinata. Naruto mengambil baju tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Naruto hanya mau mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya maupun pikirannya yang sedang panas karena keringet yang melekat pada tubuhnya itu.

~ _**Naruto P.O.V**_ ~

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi karena mau mandi sekaligus menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiran. Hari-hari yang kulalui bersama Hinata sungguh menyenangkan. Apalagi saat main bersama anak-anak yang manis itu. Sungguh menyenangkan! Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku binggung. Setiap kali, entah kapan. Hinata selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak kumengerti. Contohnya, '_masa depanmu adalah kebahagiaan'_.

Hinata menyebutkan kalimat itu ke aku sama guru TK yang tadi ada di taman kanak-kanak itu. Apa ya sebenarnya maksud dari Hinata? Hinata menyebutkan bahwa masa depanku akan bahagia dengan percaya diri. Aku saja nggak begitu yakin kalau masa depanku bahagia. Atau mungkin karena dia bisa membaca masa depanku? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mana ada kemampuan yang seperti itu. Sudahlah! Tidak usah dipikirkan.

Sekarang aku sudah selesai mandi, waktunya untuk berpakaian. Setelah selesai memakai baju tidur, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapatkan Hinata yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Entah apa yang dia mimpikan, tapi sepertinya mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Wajah dia tersenyum menikmati mimpi yang dia mimpikan. Apa aku juga mendapatkan mimpi yang indah ya? Yah~ kalau soal mimpi tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang waktunya aku tidur!

**~ _End of_ Naruto P.O.V ~**

Naruto sekarang sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Kehidupan apa yang akan besok dijalankan adalah kehidupan biasa-biasa saja. Yah~ belajar! Itulah tugas seorang pelajar.

Paginya, seperti biasa. Naruto yang bangun duluan dibandingkan dengan Hinata. Naruto mandi duluan, setelah beres-beres baru ia bangunkan Hinata. Seperti biasanya, Naruto membangunkan Hinata dengan cara lemah lembut. Yah~ akhirnya Hinata telah bangun dan mendapatkan Naruto yang sudah rapi. Hinata bangun dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sikat gigi, Sirem-sirem, pakai sabun, sirem-sirem lagi, sirem rambut, pakai sampo, kucek-kucek, sirem rambut lagi, lalu lap pake handuk, setelah tidak basah, pake baju seragam lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Terlihat Naruto yang sudah menunggu di belakang pintu. Menenteng tas, melihat jam.

"eh, udah selesai ya? Kalau gitu kita ke sekolah yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Oke!" jawab Hinata dan mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas kursi dan menggunakan tas tersebut lalu ke sekolah bersama Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata ke sekolah bareng. Melewati jalanan, taman, dan akhirnya sampai di sekolahan. Masuk ke sekolah, jalan sebentar, dan akhirnya sampai di kelas. Terlihat sudah banyak orang yang datang. Waktu yang tersisa memang tinggal sepuluh menit, makanya sudah banyak yang datang.

"Ohayou!" sapa Naruto dan Hinata bareng-bareng. Dan semua murid di kelas menengok ke mereka dan kembali menyapa. "Ohayou mo, Naruto, Sho"

Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke kelas dan menuju tempat duduk mereka. Menaruh tas, lalu duduk di bangku tersebut. Setelah berdiam diri di dalam kelas, akhirnya guru telah masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru yang mengajar sekarang adalah Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Tugas kalian hari ini adalah membuat drama! Waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut adalah seminggu. Dan telah saya tentukan anggotannya, jangan ngomel-ngomel sendiri kalau kalian tidak suka dengan kelompok pilihan saya. Kelompok pertama. Naruto, Sho, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Temari, dan Sakura. Kalian membuat drama dengan genre Romance. Terserah mau cerita yang sudah pernah muncul ataupun cerita buatan kalian sendiri. Yang penting, hasil kalian harus bagus. Oke! Kelompok kedua..."

Begitulah, pelajaran guru Kakashi diawali dengan pembagian kelompok dan berlanjut dengan pelajaran yang guru Kakashi tanganin. Belajar dan akhirnya waktu mereka menentukan tokoh-tokoh maupun cerita yang akan mereka jadikan drama.

"Maunya cerita bikinan sendiri atau yang sudah ada?" tanya Naruto memulai kerja kelompok mereka.

"Lebih seru kalau bikinan cerita sendiri! Jadi orang tidak bosen dengan cerita yang sudah pernah dimainkan" lanjut Hinata yang berwujud Sho.

"Benar!" angguk ke enam orang lainnya.

Akhirnya, dimulailah pembuatan cerita. Seorang gadis yang dikurung selama bertahun-tahun dirumahnya yang bagaikan penjara. Gadis tersebut kabur dari rumahnya dan menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Tinggal di asrama laki-laki, dan menjalani kehidupan seperti laki-laki. Tapi gadis itu bukan seperti gadis kebanyakan. Dia memiliki kemampuan supernatural yaitu membaca masa depan orang-orang.

"Kisahnya sama kaya kehidupanmu, tapi kalau kemampuan membaca masa depannya tidak sama" bisik Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata menengok ke Naruto dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya dan menunjukkan kalau Hinata menyuruh Naruto diam.

'_Kamu salah Naruto, sebenarnya sinopsis yang dibikin Sasuke itu sama persis dengan kehidupanku. Tapi, kok Sasuke bisa membuat cerita yang seperti itu ya?' _batin Hinata.

"Masa lalu, Masa depan, kita lihat saja nanti" kata Sasuke singkat. Mungkin hanya bisa di dengar oleh orang yang di sebelahnya, Hinata.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita tentukan judulnya" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Kehidupan gadis jadi-jadian!" teriak Choji.

"Gadis mencari pujaan hati" usul Shikamaru

"Bencong mencari cinta" usul Sasuke.

"Perubahan hati gadis menjadi pria" seru Sakura.

"Melahap hati pria dengan sosok pria!" lanjut Ino.

"YAOI" kata Temari yang membuat semua orang bermuka kaget sekaligus tegang.

"Tidak" kata Naruto dan Hinata bareng-bareng menggelengkan kepalanya.

"(nama gadis) Sensation. Bagaimana?" usul Hinata dalam bentuk Sho.

"Setuju!" teriak ketujuh orang tersebut.

Dan, sekarang waktunya untuk menentukan para tokoh. Daripada memikirkan nama yang ribet, jadi diputuskan tokoh tersebut memakai nama mereka sendiri. Naruto menjadi orang yang pertama ditemuin gadis yang menyamar menjadi pria tersebut sekaligus orang yang dicintai gadis tersebut. Sho menjadi gadis yang menyamar menjadi pria. Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Choji menjadi teman-teman Naruto. Lalu Sakura, Temari dan Ino menjadi fans Sho.

Waktu diberi batas selama satu minggu dan akan ditampilkan di depan semua murid kelas dua dan satu. Kelas tiga tidak akan ikut menonton karena persiapan untuk mengikuti ujian Nasional.

Kelompok satu latihan yang begitu ketat untuk menghasilkan drama yang bagus di hadapan semua orang. Latihan mereka dimulai dari pagi hari sebelum masuk, istirahat satu, istirahat dua, dan pulang sekolah. Mereka latihan begitu ketat sekali.

-Skip Time-

Satu minggu telah berakhir, dan waktunya untuk pementasan drama yang sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Kelompok pertama yang dramanya dimulai paling duluan. Di belakang panggung, Sho yang menjadi Hinata mendapat sambutan dari para gadis.

"Woo~ Sho! Kau memang pas memainkan peran gasi tersebut. Jadi cowo saja sudah cantik , apalagi jadi cewe beneran. Malah tambah cantik!" seru Sakura.

"Sudahlah~ aku kurang suka dengan penampilan seperti ini tau. Jadi kalian tidak usah ribut deh" sahut Hinata. Yah~ kalian pasti sudah tau kalau kata-kata yang ia ucapkan adalah kebohongan.

-Pementasan drama yang berjudul (nama gadis) Sensation akhirnya dimulai-

Kisah seorang gadis yang hidup di rumah yang bagaikan penjara. Dimulai dengan keinginan gadis yang mau melihat sosok laki-laki yang sesungguhnya. Ia akhirnya menyamar menjadi pria dan tinggal di asrama pria pula. Menjalani kisah cinta yang pertama kali ia rasakan, dianggap YAOI, dan banyak yang mengetahui wujud aslinya. Dengan ending meninta maaf karena telah membohongi semuannya.

-end-

Akhirnya kisah yang pendek ini telah mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari penonton. Semua pemain membungkukkan badan dan tirai tertutup. Di belakang panggung, tinggal Hinata sendirian yang belum pulang.. Semuannya sudah pada pulang. Hinata beberes-beres dan akhirnya siap untuk pulang. Saat mau keluar dari ruangan tersebut, jalannya terhenti karena di depan pintu terdapat seorang pria.

"Neji" ucap Hinata.

"Oh, Hai Sho! Bukan. Kau Hinata, kan?"

**To Be Continue**

Yaha! Hohoho~# minum teh ala Tanaka. Akhirnya Shinji selesai membuat chapter kelima ini. Memang ya membuat fic ini banyak rintangannya. Dari suara tangisan yang tak berhenti, suara teriakkan orang yang beranjak dewasa. Yah~ tak usah dengerin celotehan author tanpa wujud inilah. Bagaimana? Aneh, kan? Yah~ namanya juga yang membuat author gila tanpa wujud. Dan, bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, silakan memberikan pendapat, saran, maupun kritik di dalam kotak yang bernama kotak riview.

Yah~ sekian saja dari Shinji. Riview kalian sangat berharga bagi Shinji untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya. Salam penutup dari Shinji.

_**Jaa~**_

_**Jaa~**_

Mind to Riview?

..

..

..

_Kotak Riview_

..

..

..

..

..

..

V


	6. Chapter 6

Hohoho~# minum teh ala Tanaka. Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa minna xD Ketemu lagi dengan Shinji! Si author gila tanpa wujud xD Shinji kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan fic Shinji yang judulnya 'Hinata Sensation' yang chapter keenam. Sebelumnya Shinji ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah sudah mau meriview chapter yang sebelumnya yang bernama chapter lima dan masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Sebelumnya juga, Shinji meminta maaf karena pengupdatean yang sangat amat super benar lama. Gomen, ne. Ini disebabkan karena MOPDB yang begitu merepotkan Dx

Shinji kan sudah pernah kasih tau sebelumnya, banyak sekali rintangan untuk membuat fic ini Dx Ada yang mau tau apa rintangannya? Yah~ tapi tak usah Shinji kasih tau deh*emangnya siapa yang mau tahu! Eh, Shinji kasih tau alasannya dua aja ah~ Yang pertama karena mouse rusak, yang kedua karena pulsa modem habis, yang ketiga karena Otou-_san _tak mau beliin pulsa modemnya. Oke! Cukup sekian saja. Nanti celotehan Shinji malah makin menjadi-jadi lagi. Oke, sekarang waktunya untuk membalas riview chapter lima xD

**Namikaze Nakato: **Oke!

Tentu saja Shinji akan melanjutkannya xD

Oh ya, panggil Shinji saja. Tidak usah pakai senpainya.

Yosh! Arigatou udah riview chapter lima :D

**Syeren: **Yo!

Salam kenal Syeren**-**_san_

Wah~ Arigatou ^^

Belum, identitas Hinata belum ketahuan.

Eh, udah deh! Tapi baru ketahuan sama Naruto dan Neji.

Kalau yang lainnya sih belum tahu.

Kalau soal nasibnya, baca saja lanjutan ceritanya xD

Oke! Arigatou udah riview :D

**Kuro Tenma: **Greget?

Benarkah?

Apalagi Shinji yang membuatnya, lebih greget lagi xD

Yap! Arigatou sudah riview :D

**Guest a.k.a Ramdhan-kun: **Yah~

Itu biar ceritanya cepat berakhir xD

Ternyata Guest ramdhan-kun ya? x3

Hohoho~ Arigatou!

Arigatou udah riview :D

**Hina-chan: ** Ini sudah ada ^^

Gomen kalau lama Dx

Soalnya Shinji banyak tugas yang belum diselesaiin Dx

Arigatou udah riview :D

**Hyuna Toki: **Tak apa ^^

Malahan Shinji senang ada yang riview fic Shinji xD

Ini sudah berlanjut.

Iya, menurut Shinji juga begitu.

Oke! Ngomong-ngomong Hyuna-_san _banyak sekali riviewnya xD

Empat kali berturut-turut :3

Tapi tak apa, Arigatou ya (^o^)/

Arigatou untuk:

-**Namikaze Nakato**

-**Syeren**

-**Kuro Tenma**

-**Ramdhan-kun**

-**Hina-chan**

-**Hyuna Toki**

Sekali lagi Shinji ucapkan terima kasih.

Nah, akhirnya acara balas-membalas riview telah selesai sudah. Sekarang waktunya untuk melanjutankan jalan ceritanya. Silakan turun kebawah bagi yang tertarik dan mau membaca. Dan Silakan keluar bagi yang tak tertarik dan tak mau membaca. Ketemu Shinji lagi dibawah xD

Jaa~

Jaa~

~_**Selamat Membaca Semuanya ~**_

__Cerita sebelumnya__

_-Pementasan drama yang berjudul (nama gadis) Sensation akhirnya dimulai- _

_ Kisah seorang gadis yang hidup di rumah yang bagaikan penjara. Dimulai dengan keinginan gadis yang mau melihat sosok laki-laki yang sesungguhnya. Ia akhirnya menyamar menjadi pria dan tinggal di asrama pria pula. Menjalani kisah cinta yang pertama kali ia rasakan, dianggap YAOI, dan banyak yang mengetahui wujud aslinya. Dengan ending meninta maaf karena telah membohongi semuannya._

_-end-_

_Akhirnya kisah yang pendek ini telah mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari penonton. Semua pemain membungkukkan badan dan tirai tertutup. Di belakang panggung, tinggal Hinata sendirian yang belum pulang.. Semuannya sudah pada pulang. Hinata beberes-beres dan akhirnya siap untuk pulang. Saat mau keluar dari ruangan tersebut, jalannya terhenti karena di depan pintu terdapat seorang pria._

"_Neji" ucap Hinata._

"_Oh, Hai Sho! Bukan. Kau Hinata, kan?"_

**Hinata Sensation**

Ch. 6

"A...apa ma...maksudmu, Neji?" tanya Hinata dalam wujud Sho dengan terbata-bata.

Mau apa dikata? Penyamaran Hinata kini hampir ketahuan sama kakaknya sendiri?! Bagaimana Hinata tak kaget akan hal itu? Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata disaat seperti ini? Berbicara saja mungkin sudah tak sanggup? Apalagi untuk melarikan diri dan menyangkal perkataan Neji?! Lagian nih ya, kalau Hinata sampai melarikan diri, pastinya nanti penyamarannya akan ketahuan! Dan Hinata tak ingin penyamarannya ketahuan.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tak tau Hinata. Aku tau semuanya! Jangan remehkan kakakmu ini. Matamu adalah mata dari klan Hyuuga. Tingkahmu, tingkahmu saat ini sama seperti Hinata disaat dia dalam masa yang bisa dibilang terjepit ataupun terdesak. Gelagatmu, gelagatmu yang seperti itu tuh sangat mirip seperti Hinata disaat ia sedang kesulitan. Bagaimana aku tak mengenal adikku sendiri? Kalau aku tak mengenalimu sebagai adikku, kakak macam apa aku? Kalau adiknya saja tak ia kenali?

Lalu, setelah kuteliti lebih jauh di buku keturunan Hyuuga secara turun-temurun. Dari jaman kakek dan nenek moyang, sampai dengan jaman sekarang. Tak ada anak yang namanya Sho Hiragana, tak ada sama sekali. Keturunan Hyuuga terputus di nama Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi. Kau, kau bukan Sho, kan? Sho hanya nama samaranmu saja. Sosok asli dirimu yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, kan?" kata Neji panjang lebar sambil menaruh, bukan menaruh. Lebih tepatnya seperti membantingnya salah satu tangannya ke tembok yang tepat bersebelahan dengan wajahnya Hinata. Ia memojokkan Hinata.

Hinata saat itu bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri akan tekanan dari kakaknya itu. Tak tau, tak tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Sebelumnya, ini juga pernah terjadi padanya. Naruto yang membuatnya tersdesak seperti ini, dan ia dapat memutarbalikkannya, dari Hinata yang terpojokkan, akhirnya malah lawannya yang jadi dipojokkan! Ia bisa melakukannya pada Naruto, bagaimana dengan Neji? Tidak bisa! Kenapa tidak bisa? Ini beda! Mana mungkin Hinata memojokkan kakaknya sendiri!? Itu tidak sopan namanya kalau membuat kakaknya jadi dipojokkan?!

"Bukan, aku bukan Hinata. Kau salah besar, kata-katamu tidak ada yang benar" jawab Hinata tanpa terbata-bata. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melawan kakaknya itu, tapi alhasilnya ia tak bisa melakukannya sama sekali.

"Lalu, kalau semua yang kubilang salah, untuk apa kau menggunakan ini?" tanya Neji melepaskan wig yang dipakai oleh Hinata. Neji membuang wig yang dipakai Hinata ke sembarang arah. Wig tersebut terbang ke arah yang tak jelas karena tiupan angin yang arahnya tak jelas juga.

Terurailah rambut indigo Hinata yang panjangnya sepinggang, mata lavender Hinata pun membulat, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Terjatuh ke lantai. Sedikit demi sedikit bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Hinata pun, tak bisa ia keluarkan. Sangat sulit sekali! Seperti ada yang membekap sedang mulutnya. Seperti tenggorokannya ditahan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"_Gomen ne, Neji-nii_" kata Hinata bergetar tapi sangat kecil. Dengan suara kecil seperti itu, akankah bisa didengar oleh Neji? Kata-kata yang susah payah Hinata ucapkan itu, akan dapat reaksi apa dari Neji?

Neji tersenyum. Ia menyetarakan tingginya dengan Hinata yang terjatuh ke lantai. Ia menunduk dan menatap Hinata sebentar. Memeluk Hinata yang menangis akibat ulahnya itu. Menepuk pundak sang adik untuk menenangkannya. Agar sang adik tidak menangis lagi.

"Tak apa, kakak hanya mengetes kejujuranmu saja. Apakah kau bisa berbohong pada kakakmu ini? Dan kenyataannya tidak. Kakak akan menjagamu, Sama seperti Naruto yang akan selalu menjagamu disaat kau dalam keadaan terdesak, kesulitan, maupun dalam bahaya. Walau itu akan mempertaruhkan nyawa kakak sendiri. Kakak mana sih yang diam saja melihat adiknya menderita? Tidak ada. _Daijobu_, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kakak berjanji" katanya dengan lembut masih tetap memeluk Hinata. Sampai Hinata tak menangis lagi.

"_Arigatou, Neji-nii" _kata Hinata melap air mata di bagian matanya.

"Kalau gitu kita kembali ke asrama, yuk!" ajak Neji mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata langsung menerima uluran tangan Neji. Seperti pangeran yang mengajak dansa dan diterima oleh sang putri saja xD

"Tapi, dimana wigku? Bagaimana aku kembali ke asrama tanpa salah satu alat penyamaranku itu?" tanya Hinata mencari-cari wignya yang tadi terbang dibawa angin.

Neji merasa bersalah, makanya ia ikut-ikutan mencari wig tersebut. Ada yang lewat! Rambut(baca:wig) yang terbang ke arah mereka berdua. Terbang begitu lambatnya. Seperti mau meledek mereka. Apakah mereka bisa menangkap wig tersebut. Neji menangkap wig tersebut dengan mudahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Hinata memakai wig tersebut dibantu Neji lalu pulang ke asrama dengan kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Hmm~" Terlihat seorang yang tersenyum di belakang tembok sambil milipat tangannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan aksi mereka berdua. "Masa depanmu adalah kebahagiaan. Kau sudah tau itu kan, Hinata" katanya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Ha?" tanya Hinata menengok ke arah belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji yang ikutan menengok belakang.

"Perasaanku ada satu orang lagi disini" katanya singkat.

"Perasaanmu saja" kata Neji dan kembalilah mereka ke asrama.

**~ Hinata Sensation ~**

Kini semuanya telah berubah, berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Walau awalnya tak ada yang mengetahui wujud asli dia sebenarnya. Tapi perlahan demi perlahan, hari demi hari, pasti kedok asli Hinata akan ketahuan oleh semuanya. Oleh Naruto, Neji, dan mungkin saja satu sekolah nanti juga akan mengetahuinya. Tapi kita tunggu saja seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Seiring berjalannya cerita sampai ceritanya tamat xD

_ Kamar Naruto dan Hinata _

"APAAA!? Jadi Neji sudah tau wujud aslimu?!"

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning ataupun pirang yang tak jelas itu tergelonjak kaget di pojokan kamarnya sambil memegang bantal kesayangannya itu. Hinata mengangguk-angguk tanda kalau yang dikagetkan Naruto itu memang benar! Naruto yang tadinya kaget akan perkataan Hinata sekarang sudah duduk dan melipat kakinya di atas ranjangnya. Sambil memonyongkan mulutnya, menyipitkan matanya, melipat kedua tangannnya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm~" Naruto masih tetap memikirkan sesuatu. Masih tetap sama dengan posisinya yang tadi.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata keheranan melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu. Hinata juga sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia juga memegang bantalnya sama seperti Naruto.

"Jadi, ada dua orang yang tau identitas kamu dong?" tanya Naruto serius dan melepas bantalnya lalu ditaruh bantal tersebut ke tempat semulanya.

"Iya, sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi masih ada yang ngeganjal dipikiranku, kalau sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi yang tau identitasku yang sebenarnya. Emangnya kenapa ya ?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Jadi kamu bukan milikku doang dong" jawab Naruto sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata yang barusan mendengar jawaban Naruto memblushing tiba-tiba. Mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus maupun buah cherry yang sudah matang dan siap dimakan ataupun tomat yang terlihat merah merona. Ia menutup mukanya dengan bantal agar muka merahnya itu tak terlihat oleh Naruto yang sedang melihat Hinata. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata yang tal jelas seperti itu hanya keheranan saja. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng dan menjawab 'sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur saja'. Yah~ sepertinya Naruto memang tak mengerti apa yang tadi diucapkannya sendiri. Di atas kepala Naruto mungkin ada tanda tanyanya saat itu.

'_Sepertinya besok aku akan sakit_' batin Hinata dan menutup matanya.

"Ya sudah" kata Naruto lalu tiduran di atas ranjangnya. Melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Memikirkan sesuatu, emangnya tadi aku ngomong apa ya? Pikirnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Paginya seperti biasa, Naruto yang bangun duluan dibandingkan dengan Hinata. Naruto sudah mandi, cuci muka, sikat gigi, keramas, berekresi(?). Semuanya sudah ia lakukan! Dan, Hinata baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Mengucek-ngucek matanya, berdiri dari atas ranjangnya, merapikan ranjangnya, mengambil seragam sekolahnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi milik mereka berdua.

"_Ohayou!_" sapa Naruto sambil menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata yang mendengar sapaan Naruto hanya menengok. Ia menengok ke arah Naruto dan kembali menengok ke arah depan. Dengan muka yang datar, Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi dan melaksanakan acara mandinya. Kembali Naruto bingung dengan tingkah yang dibuat Hinata.

Di kamar mandi, Hinata merasa tak enak badan. Pandangan mulai memudar, tapi ia tetap melaksanakan acara mandinya. Agar tubuhnya terlihat segar saat keluar kamar mandi nanti. Setelah selesai mandi, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia jalan dengan sempoyongan menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Naruto melihat hal itu dan menuju ke arah Hinata.

"Bukannya kita harus segera berangkat? He? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto sepertinya sadar kalau ada yang tak beres dengan keadaan Hinata. Ia memegang jidat Hinata dan jidatnya sendiri. Naruto kaget karena perbedaan suhu tubuh yang sangat begitu jauh. Tak sengaja juga ia melepaskan tangannya secara tiba-tiba dari jidat Hinata. Mungkin karena panas yang membuat tangannya melepuh kali ya?(Itu berlebihan kali = =")

"Kau demam!" teriak Naruto dan langsung mengambil baskom dan kain dari laci yang sudah tersedia sebagai tempat peralatan yang jarang dipakai. Baskom jadi tempat yang menampung air. Dan kain itu untuk menyerap air dan menjadi pendingin jidat Hinata. Coba kalau ada kompres es! Pasti Hinata bisa cepat sembuhnya.

Setelah selesai melakukan hal itu, Naruto pamitan ke Hinata dan pergi ke sekolah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terbaring sakit. Kata Naruto, nanti dia yang akan memberitahu ke wali kelas kenapa alasan Hinata tak masuk sekolah. Naruto menutup pintu dan langsung jalan. Kalau Hinata, ia mengangkap kain dan dilebarkannya kain tersebut yang tadi dilipat seukuran jidatnya oleh Naruto. Menutup semua mukanya dengan kain tersebut. Dan, tertidur dengan lelapnya sampai berjam-jam.

-_Mimpi Hinata_-

Di sebuah gunung yang sangat sejuk dan indah. Terlihat dua orang dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda sedang berdiri di puncak gunung. Di dekat tebing yang begitu terjal dengan bawah sungai yang begitu deras dan batu karang yang terlihat sangat tajam-tajam. Bisa dilihat kalau dua orang itu adalah Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang berbicara dalam keadaan yang sama-sama tegang. Wajah Hinata terlihat tegang dan biasa-biasa saja. Bisa dibilang tegang bercampur raut wajah yang datar. Tapi kalau Naruto, Naruto adalah ekspresi tegang yang bercampur dengan marah.

Hinata jalan menuju ujung tebing itu, melepas perban yang melekat pada sayap burung tersebut. Sepertinya sayap burung tersebut sudah baik-baik saja, karena tadi sayap burung tersebut terluka karena burung itu terjatuh dari atas pohon. Kalau burung tersebut tak bisa terbang kembali, itu artinya burung tersebut akan mati akibat ulahnya sendiri. Tapi kalau burung tersebut berusaha untuk terbang, burung itu akan kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya suatu hari nanti. Apa yang terjadi? Jatuh dengan akhir kematian? atau terbang dengan akhir kehidupan? Kini, burung tersebut terbang tinggi dengan bebasnya. Mengepakkan sayap dengan lebar dengan begitu indahnya.

'_Apakah kau tau Naruto, di dunia ini jarang sekali ada yang bisa hidup dengan bebas sesuai dengan keinginannya. Banyak sekali yang menginginkan kebebasan, kau tau kan? Seperti ikan yang ada di dalam aquarium, burung yang berada di dalam sangkar, manusia yang terkurung di dalam rumah. Pasti mereka tidak mau terkurung seperti itu. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau hidup tanpa kebebasan'_ kata Hinata melihat burung yang kini sudah terbang tinggi dengan bebasnya. Ia melambaikan tangan pada burung tersebut.

'_Aku tau, semua pasti ingin hidup bebas. Tanpa diatur, melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi, apa kau tak merasa bersalah karena kau membohongi semua teman-temanmu? Lalu, keluarga yang selalu menunggu kau pulang?_' tanya Naruto mendekati Hinata yang masih berada di ujung tebing itu.

'_Kalau kau jadi aku, pasti kau akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Kau yang selalu hidup dengan bebas mana mungkin bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan?! Keluarga yang mengurungku, emangnya aku bisa diatur-atur sesuka mereka?! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka lagi! _' jawab Hinata, kini ia duduk di ujung tebing itu. Apa tidak takut jatuh ya?

'_Aku mengerti perasaanmu Hinata, tapi akankah kau terus-terusan membohongi mereka? Sampai tua? Kau akan terus berbohong!? Kau tak mau bertemu dengan keluargamu apa!? Bagaimana dengan burung itu? Pastinya kalau bertemu dengan keluarganya, akan terpancar kebahagiaan dari burung tersebut. Begitu juga keluarganya. Apa kau tak khawatir dengan keluargamu?!_' kata Naruto sedikit membentak.

'_Aku tau itu, Tapi, kau telah melanggar janjimu sendiri_' kata Hinata tertunduk.

'_Aku memang sudah melanggarnya. Tapi, apakah kau tau? Aku lebih suka dirimu yang asli dibandingkan dirimu yang palsu!_'

Selesai berkata hal seperti itu, tebing yang Hinata duduki ataupun pijaki runtuh~~~

-_Mimpi selesai_-

Hinata terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, lalu ia melihat jam dinding yang melekat di sebelah buku pelajaran. Tak disangka ia tertidur selama delapan jam lamanya. Setelah selesai melihat jam, Hinata memegang jidatnya sendiri, ternyata ia sudah tidak demam lagi. Begitu cepat ia sembuh, tak disangka. Lalu Hinata melihat sekeliling kamarnya, kosong melompong. Tak ada orang lain di kamar itu selain Naruto belum pulang. Teringat kembali dengan mimpinya, bukan mimpi, lebih tepatnya masa depan.

"Sudah kuduga, kejadian seperti itu memang akan terjadi. Dan, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengubahnya" kata Hinata menghela napasnya.

Terdengar suara dorongan pintu yang begitu cepat sehingga mengenai tembok disisinya dan mengeluarkan suara yang begitu besar. Orang yang bernama Naruto dan Neji berebutan masuk ke dalam untuk melihat keadaan Hinata yang tadi pagi terkepar lemah karena demam.

"Hinata!" teriak mereka berdua bareng-barengan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Neji khawatir.

"Iya, apakah sudah sembuh?" tanya Naruto tak kalah khawatirnya dengan Neji.

"Ya" jawab Hinata tersenyum.

Hinata berdiri dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia membuang air yang berada di dalam baskom yang tadi digunakan sebagai pengisi air dan menjemur kain yang digunakan tadi untuk ngompres. Setelah itu Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan menaruh baskom tersebut ke tempatnya.

"Hinata! Cepat sekali kau sembuh ya" kata Naruto duduk di ranjangnya.

"Iya" lanjut Neji ikutan duduk di ranjang Naruto.

"Hei! Ini ranjangku!" omel Naruto dan mendorong Neji dari ranjangnya yang bersih(?) itu.

Neji yang didorong oleh Naruto terhempas jatuh ke lantai yang tak kalah bersih(?)nya dengan ranjang Naruto. Ia berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Hinata berada. Duduk di ranjang Hinata.

"Ternyata yang bersih memang lebih enak" kata Neji dengan nada sombong.

"Maksudmu, tempatku ini kotor gitu!?" amarah Naruto mulai naik.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu" jawab Neji dengan gampangnya.

"APAA!?"

Terjadilah perang adu mulut yang tak ada henti-hentinya selama satu jam. Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum. Lalu ia menyiapkan teh dan makanan kecil yang ringan untuk mereka makan nanti. Setelah Hinata selesai menaruh alat-alat perjamuan tersebut di atas meja kecil, dua orang yang bertengkar tersebut langsung berhenti bertengkar dan duduk di dekat meja tersebut.

"Jadi, ada kejadian apa di sekolah?" tanya Hinata yang mau mengetahuinya sambil minum teh yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Oh ya, dua hari lagi. Sekolah akan mengadakan tur ke gunung xD" jawab Naruto dengan semangatnya.

**To Be Continue**

Hohoho~ Akhirnya chapter enam selesai juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Tulislah pendapat, pesan, saran, dan kritik kalian di kotak yang bernama kotak riview. Ditunggu riview kalian oleh Shinji. Kalau gitu, Shinji ucapkan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya xD Yang bernama chapter tujuh xD Arigatou untuk kalian yang masih setia untuk membaca fic Shinji yang satu ini ^^

**Jaa~**

**Jaa~**

**Jaa~**

/Kotak Riview\

.

.

.

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	7. Chapter 7

Hohoho~# minum teh ala Tanaka. _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa_ _minna~ _Bertemu lagi dengan Shinji si author gila tanpa wujud ini xD Shinji kembali bertemu dengan kalian untuk menyerahkan(?) fic Shinji kepada kalian semua agar kalian semua dapan membacanya. Dan inilah chapter tujuh yang telah _update_~ Terima kasih bagi yang sudah setia terus untuk membaca fic Shinji yang satu ini. Maaf jika Shinji _update _fic ini cukup lama. Bukan cukup lama, tapi sangat lama! Tapi yang terpenting sudah ada chapter tujuhnya.

Oh ya, Shinji mau bertanya~ Kira-kira lebih baik ini fic tamat di chapter berapa ya? Terus, lebih enak dengan _sad ending_ atau _happy ending_ ya? Soalnya Shinji bingung menentukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan di atas. Shinji awalnya bepikir untuk membuat _happy ending_, tapi kalau dibikin _sad ending_ sepertinya seru-seru gimana gitu. Berakhir dengan kesedihan dan penderitaan dan fic ini berubah aliran menjadi _Angst _#jduak. Yah~ Shinji minta bantuan dari kalian ya, tapi sih menurut Shinji enakan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Agar fic Shinji yang satu ini tamat dengan ending yang diinginkan para _readers_ sekalian, mohon bantuannya ya~ Untuk jawabannya, Shinji ucapkan terima kasih~

Sekarang waktunya untuk membalas riview xD

**Moyahime: **Ha ha xD

_Gomen_ kalau tidak _update_ cepat.

Karena banyak kerjaan disana.

Tapi ini sudah muncul kok :D

_Arigatou~ _:3

**.**

**Arakida Kirito a.k.a Ramdhan-kun: **Tentu saja xD

Akan Shinji usahakan membuat fic yang seru.

Ini sudah muncul :D

_Arigatou~_ :3

**.**

**Hyuna Toki: **Siap~ (^0^)

Kalau gitu Shinji panggi Toki-_chan_ ya~

Ini sudah muncul :D

_Arigatou_~ :3

**.**

**Syeren: **Apa ya?

Bagaimana ya? #jduak

Pokoknya kalau Syeren-san mau tau, baca saja kelanjutannya ^^

_Arigatou~ _:3

**.**

**Hina chan: **Mau tau?

Silakan baca di Hinata Sensation.

_Arigatou~ _:3

Yah~ acara membalas riview akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang waktunya kita akan lanjut dan memulai cerita ini lagi. Kalau sudah baca jangan lupa riview ya~ :D Silakan turun ke bawah bagi yang mau membaca dan tertarik dengan cerita ini, dan silakan tekan tombol keluar atau kembali jika kalian tidak mau membaca dan juga tidak tertarik. Bertemu Shinji kembali di bawah xD Shinji ucapkan...

_**_Happy Reading_**_

~Cerita Sebelumnya~

_Terjadilah perang adu mulut yang tak ada henti-hentinya selama satu jam. Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum. Lalu ia menyiapkan teh dan makanan kecil yang ringan untuk mereka makan nanti. Setelah Hinata selesai menaruh alat-alat perjamuan tersebut di atas meja kecil, dua orang yang bertengkar tersebut langsung berhenti bertengkar dan duduk di dekat meja tersebut._

"_Jadi, ada kejadian apa di sekolah?" tanya Hinata yang mau mengetahuinya sambil minum teh yang tersedia di atas meja._

"_Oh ya, dua hari lagi. Sekolah akan mengadakan tur ke gunung xD" jawab Naruto dengan semangatnya._

**Hinata Sensation**

**Ch. 7**

Hinata mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sekolah akan mengadakan tur ke Gunung? Yah~ gunung. Berarti kejadian yang ada di dalam mimpi Hinata sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan? Kenapa harus secepat itu? Tapi, apakah itu benar-benar akan terjadi? Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, kenapa harus secepat ini? Menjalani hidup dengan bahagia bersama Naruto hanya sebentar saja? Sisanya, Hinata akan menjalani hidup dengan posisi Naruto yang marah kepada Hinata? Dengan keadaan sedih, bermusuhan, tidak saling menyapa, dan hal-hal lain yang tentu saja tidak mengasyikkan.

"Hei, Hinata? Mengapa engkau melamun?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata tersebut. Ia menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Eh? _Iie_, asyik dong kalau begitu! Pasti disana udaranya sejuk, ada pemandian air panasnya tidak ya? Senangnya~ jadi tidak sabar nih!" seru Hinata bersemangat. Ada ekspresi yang berbeda dari ekspresi Hinata yang sebelumnya, Hinata sepertinya sedang menutupi sesuatu dari dirinya. Walaupun ekspresi yang ditunukkan Hinata adalah ekspresi kebahagiaan, tapi yang berada di dalam dirinya adalah kesedihan.

'_Apa yang Hinata sembunyikan?_' batin Naruto dan menyeruput teh yang belum ia minum tadi.

"Hei~ Jadinya dua hari ini kita tidak akan ada pelajaran. Besok hanya akan diberi tahu apa yang harus di bawa saat sedang tur dan menentukan kelompok untuk melakukan permainan yang akan disiapkan. Lusa, persiapan untuk keberangkatan kita. Jadi, kita harus bergerak dengan cepat" jelas Neji menyeruput teh yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak ada pelajaran dong!" seru Naruto. Ia melompat sambil menirukan gaya pahlawan bertopeng dan kembali duduk dan mengambil kue kering yang hampir sudah habis di makan Neji.

"Ya, emangnnya kau ngapain sih di kelas sampai tidak mendengar perkataan guru? Jangan-jangan tidur lagi" jawab Neji singkat dan langsung mengambil satu biji kue kering terakhir dan langsung dilahapnya.

"Habis~" gerutu Naruto dan pundung di pojokan.

"Sudah, tidak usah sedih. Masih ada kok di lemari makanan" kata Hinata, Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari makanan. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah bahagia. Seperti hewan peliharaan yang mau di kasih makanan.

'_Aku tidak akan rela adikku diambil sama orang macam dia!_' batin Neji menatap tajam Naruto.

Neji tidak rela adiknya diambil sama Naruto? Memangnya apa yang sudah di teliti Neji? Neji dapat melihat wajah bahagia yang berseri-seri terpancar di wajah Hinata saat bersama dengan Naruto. Sama dirinya saja tidak pernah sama sekali. Hinata yang selalu bersama Naruto adalah Hinata yang sebenarnya. Walau Hinata menyamar sekali pun, orang yang sudah mengetahui sifat Hinata pasti akan mudah mengenalinya. Walaupun begitu, wajah inilah yang selama ini tidak pernah dipancarkan Hinata. Sekarang malah terpancar di depan mata Neji? Wajah Hinata yang terpancar sekarang adalah...

Wajah Hinata yang sedang jatuh cinta~

'_Orang macam dia? Tidak mungkin_'

**-Hinata Sensation-**

"Kosong" kata Hinata singkat.

"Yah! Habis juga~" tangis Naruto dan memeluk Hinata.

"Na...Naruto!" seru Hinata. Hinata yang di peluk Naruto wajahnya memerah dan hampir mau pingsan. Sebelum itu terjadi, tentu saja Neji sang kakak tidak akan membiarkan itu berjalan dengan lama.

Syuuung~ terjatuhlah sepatu Neji yang tepat mengenai kepala Naruto. Sepatu tersebut jatuh ke tanah dan muncullah benjolan di kepala Naruto. Naruto melepas pelukannya dari Hinata dan berjalan menuju Neji dan melempar sepatu itu kembali ke arah wajah Neji. Tapi dengan cepatnya Neji menangkap sepatu itu yang hampir saja mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Neji!" omel Naruto dan mencengkaram baju Neji.

"Lepaskan" Neji menepis tangan Naruto dari bajunya dan membersihkan bajunya yang barusan terkena tangan Naruto.

"Cih~" decis Neji dan kembali menyeruput teh tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Neji~" geram Naruto. Ia mengepalkan tangannya seperti ingin menonjok Neji kapan saja.

"Sudahlah Naruto, sebaiknya kau jangan bertengkar dengan Neji-_nii_. Oh ya, aku mau ke supermarket, mau beli makanan ringan untuk jadi cemilan saat waktu luang di sana. Sama makanan buat disimpan di lemari makanan. Ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Hinata. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Ikut!" Seru Naruto dan berlari ke arah pintu. Pintu atau Hinata ya?# jgeer

"Neji-_nii _mau ikut?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Neji masih saja menyeruput tehnya..

"_Iie_, aku di sini saja" jawab Neji singkat.

Ada yang mau di titip? Tanya Hinata pada Neji. Neji menggeleng, yang Neji inginkan hanyalah keselamatan Hinata. Walau itu tidak diungkapkan olehnya. Dasar Neji Sister Komplex (bener gak nih tulisannya?) Yah~ akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan ringan itu untuk persiapan minggu-minggu ke depan. Neji yang berada di kamar Hinata dan Naruto masih tetap menyeruput teh, Ia berpikir...

Apakah Hinata tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Naruto juga mencintainya?

Perjalanan menuju Supermarket, Hinata berjalan di depan dan Naruto di belakang. Hinata melihat Naruto dari kaca yang baru saja mereka lewati. Sepertinya Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya. Menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala sambil berekspresi wajah sedang berpikir. Benar-benar lucu!

Sesekali Naruto dan Hinata bertatapan melalui kaca, saling pandang, dan mempalingkan wajahnya ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Wajah mereka berdua jadi ada merah-merahnya deh~ Tak tahan berlama-lama seperti itu, Naruto berjalan di samping Hinata. Tidak enak berjalan sendirian saja. Mendingan jalan berduaan.

"Hinata! Keadaanmu benar-benar sudah membaik kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, walaupun keadaan luar Hinata baik-baik saja, belum tentu dengan keadaan yang di dalam, kan?

"Ia, lihat ini! Aku sudah bisa bergerak seperti ini" seru Hinata dan melompat-lompat bagaikan kelinci atau pun kangguru yang mau meninju orang.

"Haha, ia aku percaya. Eh, sudah sampai~ ayo kita masuk" Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam supermarket dan berjalan menuju tempat makanan ringan.

Sesampainya di tempat makanan ringan, terpaparlah tiga insan yang sedang memilih makanan. Seseorang berwajah tampan dengan rambut pantat ayam yang sedang mengambil kopi kaleng di dalam kulkas. Si pria pemalas yang enak-enakan saja membaca buku gratis di ujung supermarket tanpa membantu kedua temannya memilih sesuatu untuk dibawa. Dan pria besar yang mengambil begitu banyaknya makanan ringat dan terlihat mulutnya penuh dengan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan... Choji" seru Naruto dan Hinata serempak.

"Eh~ ada Naruto sama Sho" kata Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Choji barengan juga. Setelah selesai menyapa, mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah tidak usah di pedulikan. Anggap mereka tidak ada saja" kata Naruto dan melewati ketiga insan yang sedang melakukan perkejaannya masing-masing itu.

"Iya" jawab Hinata dan mengikuti Naruto melewati mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata menuju tempat makanan yang bernuansa rasa coklat, strawberry, vanila, dan rasa-rasa yang sudah umum pada biasanya. Hinata berjalan menuju tempat yang berasa anggur, dan Naruto yang rasanya lemon dan pisang. Hinata membeli lima bungkus chiki dan Naruto tiga kali lipat dari Hinata. Tidak kalah sama Choji, ya? Tapi tentunya masih banyakan Choji, lah~ Choji membeli makanan lima kali lipat dari Hinata. Sekarang waktunya Naruto dan Hinata membeli minuman ringan. Memilih minuman yang cocok untuk mereka berdua.

"Yang ini enak kayaknya" kata Hinata dan mengambil minuman bersoda yang berwarna hijau.

"Jangan, ini tak bagus untukmu. Minuman ini pasti berasal dari lumut(?) yang dicampur dengan mint untuk penyegarnya. Kamu tuh minum yang ini saja" seru Naruto mengambil minuman penyegar dengan rasa lemon yang menyegarkan.

"Wah~ sepertinya ini enak, kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini saja" kata Hinata dan menaruh minuman itu ke dalam keranjang.

Naruto dan Hinata masih terus memilih minuman untuk dibawa dan disimpan. Sedangkan si tiga manusia yang tadinya asyik sama kerjaannya sendiri sekarang mata mereka mengarah ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Seakan-akan terheran-heran atau terkaget-kagetnya karena melihat tingkah laku kedua manusia itu.

'_Pasangan YAOI ==_' seru mereka dalam hati.

Selesai membeli semua yang telah di butuhkan, Naruto dan Hinata menuju ke tempat pembayaran yang disebut dengan Kasir. Kassa menghitung harga barang-barang yang mereka beli dan memberitahukan berapa yang mereka harus bayar. Selesai membayar, Naruto dan Hinata kembali pulang menuju asrama. Perjalanan pulang mereka tidak ada yang istimewa, karena mereka tidak membicarakan sesuatu hal yang seru.

Sesampainya di depan kamar asrama, kunci kamar mereka tergantung di luar. Naruto membuka pintu yang terkunci itu dan membuka pintunya. Tidak ada Neji di dalamnya, berarti Neji sudah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Terlihat di atas meja sebuah kalung, kalung turun temurun yang harus dipakai seorang gadis tertua dari klan Hyuuga.

Disamping kalung itu, ada surat bewarna lavender yang menjadi warna favorit klan Hyuuga karena sama warnanya dengan warna mereka semua. Hinata berjalan menuju meja itu dan mengambil surat dan kalungnya. Langsung Hinata \melompat ke tempat tidur. Ia membuka surat itu dan menaruh kalung tersebut di sebelahnya.

Surat tersebut berisikan~

Hinata anakku sayang, Mama dan Papa tidak tau dimana engkau sekarang. Tapi, sudah waktunya kami memberikan kalung ini untukmu. Surat dan kalung ini kami menitipkannya kepada Neji. Mungkin Neji tau dimana keberadaanmu dan langsung menyerahkan surat dan kalung ini. Kami tidak tahu apa kau sudah membaca surat ini. Atau mungkin kamu tidak akan membacanya sama sekali. Tapi, kamu tetaplah anak kami. Kamu berhak mengambil kalung ini, bahkan memakainya. Akan terlihat indah jika anak kami memakai kalung turun temurun klan Hyuuga. Kami sangat mengharapkan kepulanganmu. Kami mohon, satu kali ini saja kau mengabulkan permintaan kami. Hinata... pulanglah ke rumah.

Dari orang tua yang selalu mengharapkan anaknya pulang, Papa dan Mama Hinata.

"Ha~" Hinata menghela nafas. Membalikkan pisisinya yang tadinya tengkurap menjadi telentang. Memandang atap-atap kamar yang berwarna putih. '_Ma... Pa... maafkan Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa pulang sekarang, karena Hinata masih ingin terus hidup dengan bebas. Tenang saja, Hinata sehat sekarang_'

"Surat dari siapa?" tanya Naruto mendekati Hinata. Hinata menaruh surat itu di atas meja dan mengenakan kalung tersebut.

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa" jawab Hinata dan tidur.

"Oh, ya sudah" jawab Naruto berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan tidur juga.

Paginya, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Jadi tidak perlu Shinji beri tahu. Selesai melakukan hal tersebut, mereka langsung berjalan meuju sekolah. Sampai di sekolah, mereka berjalan ke kelas mereka. Menunggu bel berbunyi~ banyak anak-anak yang membicarakan bagaimana serunya saat tur ke gunung. Ada yang senang karena pemandangan di sana indah dan udaranya segar. Ada yang bilang pemandian di tempat penginapannya bisa membuat kulit menjadi lembut. Dan berbagai hal yang seru lainnya termaksud permainan outbond-nya. Pokoknya semua murid di dalam kelas sekarang sedang dalam keadaan bahagia.

Teng... Nong... Neng...

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda bahwa sekolah sudah mau di mulai. Semua anak yang tadinya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kelas sekarang sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Seorang guru berambut silver masuk ke kelas sambil membawa buku yang dipegang di tangannya yang ditaruh di pundaknya.

"_Ohayou~_ hari ini kita tidak ada pelajaran. Kalian sudah tahu itu, kan?" tanya Kakashi _-sensei_ dan menaruh buku itu di atas meja.

"Iya~" jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Bagus, kalau gitu kita langsung mulai saja ya. Ini kertas yang berisikan apa yang harus kalian bawa dan yang tidak boleh kalian bawa. Kalau kalian membawa sesuatu yang tidak boleh dibawa, kalian boleh langsung pulang dan tidak ikut tur bersama denganyang lainnya. Mengerti?! Kalau begitu hari ini sampai disini saja. Sampai bertemu besok~" seru Kakashi mengambil bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Yuhuuuu~!"

Para murid-murid di dalam kelas bersorak kegirangan karena hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar untuk memberi tahu apa yang harus di bawa dan yang tidak boleh di bawa. Jadi, inilah isi kertas yang barusan di bagi kepada murid-murid...

Sehubung acara ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-45, kami pihak sekolah akan mengadakan tur ke pegunungan. Oleh karena itu, sekolah mengharuskan anak-anak sekalian untuk membawa barang yang di perlukan saja. Jika mereka membawa yang tidak di perlukan, pihak sekolah akan menyita barang tersebut dengan sementara. Dan inilah daftar yang harus di bawa dan yang tidak boleh di bawa...

Barang yang di bawa:

Pakaian

Obat-obatan

Peralatan mandi

Roti jepang (khusus perempuan)

Senter

Dan barang yang sangat kalian butuhkan

Barang yang tidak boleh di bawa:

Mainan

Komik atau Novel

Perhiasan

Uang yang berlebihan

Sekian pemberitahuan dari kami, sekian dan terima kasih...

Anak-anak langsung pulang ke asrama dan rumah mereka untuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk di bawa besok. Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke kamar mereka, langsung saja mereka mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Yang harus di bawa, pakaian. Kira-kira berapa baju yang harus di bawa untuk dipakai selama seminggu?" tanya Naruto memilih-milih pakaian.

"Cukup beberapa saja, nanti juga bisa di cuci" kata Hinata lalu memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas.

"Oke, baiklah" lalu Naruto memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas juga.

"Obat-obatan, kita bawa buat jaga-jaga. Peralatan mandi tentu saja kita bawa semuanya, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sabun mandi, shampoo, dan yang lainnya untuk mandi" jelas Hinata dan memasukkan semua peralatan tersebut kedalam tas.

"Lalu, roti jepang itu apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" jawab Hinata singkat dan memasukkan senter dan kalung pemberian orang tuanya itu.

"Oke, tapi kenapa kau tidak membawa roti jepang? Itu kan khusus perempuan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Belum waktunya" jawab Hinata singkat dan menutup lesreting tasnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu! Lebih baik kau menggenakan kalung itu, kau sangat bercahaya jika mengenakannya" kata Naruto dan memasukkan senter lalu menutup lesreting tasnya.

"Begitu ya"

Hinata membuka lesreting tasnya kembali dan mengambil kalung itu dan di taruhnya di atas meja. Setelah selesai melakukan tugas tersebut Hinata menutup kembali tasnya dan menaruh tas tersebut di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Selesai menaruh tasnya, Hinata melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Berarti masih banyak waktu untuk melewati hari itu. Daripada berdiam diri di dalam kamar, mendingan jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat entah kemana.

"Masih banyak waktu, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Hinata singkat singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menentukan kita kemana ya" Naruto mengambil kertas dan menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut. Selesai menulis semua tempat yang bisa di kunjungi, Naruto melipat kertas tersebut dan di acak-acaknya. Sekarang waktunya Hinata untuk mengambil kertas tersebut.

Hinata mengambil kertas yang sesuai dengan suara hatinya, ia mengambil kertas yang berada di sebelah kiri di bagian tengah-tengah. Hinata membuka kertas tersebut dan ia membaca lokasi dari tempat tersebut.

"Taman Kanak-Kanak" seru Hinata gembira. "Berarti kita bisa bermain dengan anak-anak lucu itu lagi dong" seru Hinata gembira.

"Pilihan bagus Hinata, kalau gitu kita langsung kesana!" seru Naruto dan bersiap-siap untuk membuka pintu. Tapi matanya tertuju ke kalung yang terletak di atas meja, ia berhenti sesaat dan mengambil kalung tersebut.

"Kau pakai ini ya" Naruto membuka kaiatan kalung itu dan memakaikannya ke leher Hinata. Oh~ benar-benar sungguh romantis, benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih.

Raut merah di wajah Hinata sedikit-sedikit mulai menghilang dari wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan terlihatlah Neji yang sudah berada di depan pintu sambil bertolak pinggang. Mau kemana?! Matanya seakan berbicara seperti itu.

"Eh, ada Neji-_nii_" kata Naruto dan menutup pintu kamarnya(Hinata juga) kembali.

Sebelum tertutup dengan rapat, Neji menahannya dengan sepatu yang di lemparnya sebagai penahannya. Neji masuk dan berjalan menuju Hinata. Ia menlihat Hinata menggenakan kalung klan Hyuuga. Bagus, dalam hatinya ia berkata seperti itu. Neji keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan rapat.

"_Jaa~ _Neji-_nii_" Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

_Nii_? Nggak salah dengar nih? Naruto memanggil Neji pakai sebutan kakak? Panggilan kakak hanya boleh di sebutkan oleh Hinata dan Hanabi seorang. Orang lain masih bisa di maklumi, tapi! Neji tidak suka di panggil kakak oleh Naruto. Bisa-bisa nanti Neji benaean jadi kakak ipar Naruto! Mana mau!

Neji kembali dengan tatapan membunuhnya, ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan beranjak menuju Naruto. Siap-siap menonjok Naruto! Beberapa sentimeter lagi kepalan tangan Neji menuju mata sebelah kanan Naruto. Satu senti lagi... dan~

"Stop~!" teriak Hinata berlari menuju depan Naruto, bermaksud untuk melindungi Naruto. Kepalan tangan Neji berhenti tepat di depan jidat Hinata. Ia melihat kepalan tangannya dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Kalian mau kemana? Aku ikut ya!" cetus Neji.

Akhirnya, sampai juga Naruto dan Hinata, lalu Neji di taman kanak-kanak tersebut. Banyak anak-anak yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Termaksud guru TK itu.

"Naruto, Hinata, lalu..." katanya memberhentikan sapaannya.

"Neji"

"Oh! Neji, selamat datang~ Kalian datang ke sini lagi ya. Oh iya, anak kakak ibu menitipkan anaknya ke ibu. Dia akan bersekolah bareng dengan kalain, makanya ibu mau memperkenalkannya terlebih dahulu ke kalain. Ibu panggil kesini ya. Ten, Ten-_chan_" panggil guru TK itu

'_Ten?_' batin Neji.

'_Neji-kun, janji ya~_

_Neji-kun, kita akan selalu bersama~_

_Neji-kun, jangan pergi~ hiks~_

_Neji-kun~ Neji-kun~!_'

"Neji-_nii_, kok bengong sih?" tanya Hinata yang sukses menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak, hanya mengingat sesuatu saja" katanya singkat.

"Tuh, Ten sudah datang" katanya, Seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan pakaian merah keluar sambil membawa pakaian yang bertumpuk sampai menutup mukanya.

"Iya tante, ada apa?" tanya Ten masih terus membawa pakaian tersebut.

"Taruh pakaian itu dulu disana, tante mau mengenalkan seseorang ke kamu" jelasnya.

"Baik" gadis cepol dua itu menaruh pakaian tersebut di sebelah mesin cuci dan mengepak-ngepak pakaiannya lalu menghadap ke arah mereka.

"Neji-_kun_"

**To Be Continue**

Hohoho~ akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian di chapter tujuh ini? Apakah kalian sudah bosan membaca atau masih tertarik dengan kelanjutanya? Berikan saran, kritik, dan pendapat di kotak yang bernama kotak riview.

Oh ya, Shinji memasukkan sedikit unsur NejiTen biar kelihatan sedikit seru gitu. Idenya kepikiran entah dari mana, yang pasti ide ini muncul secara tiba-tiba. Mudah-mudahan dengan munculnya sedikit pair ini akan membuat kalian lebih tertarik membaca fic Shinji yang satu ini. Kalau gitu cukup sekian saja dari Shinji. Shinji tunggu pendapat, saran, dan kritik kalian di kotak yang bernama kotak riview ya xD

Jaa~

Jaa~

Jaa~

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

Hohoho~ #minum teh ala Tanaka. Sebelumnya akan aku kasih tahu perubahan apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku mengganti nama dari **Shinji-Gray Dragneel Micahelis** menjadi **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**. Jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku Hikaru~ Oke, mulai dari awal...

Hohoho~#minum teh ala Tanaka. Bertemu lagi dengan Hikaru si author gila tanpa wujud xD Sekarang Hikaru sudah memutuskan akan membuat fic ini berakhir dengan _happy ending _dengan jumlah chapter sampai chapter sepuluh saja~ Atau mungkin bisa saja lebih jika ada suatu masalah yang kecil. Mungkin ini fic terpanjang yang pernah Hikaru bikin xD Yap! Cukup sekian celotehan dari Hikaru, Hikaru tidak mau berlama-lama menceloteh disini. Kalau begitu, silakan membaca chapter ke delapan ini dan mudah-mudahan pada suka semua. Silakan tekan tombol ke bawah jika kalian ingin membaca atau tertarik untuk membacanya, dan silakan tekan tombol keluar atau kembali jika kalian tidak ingin membacanya dan tertarik dengan fic ini. Kalau begitu sekian dari Hikaru~

_Waktunya pembalasan riview~_

_._

**Nataka-chan:**__Kalau sampai 10 gimana? #jduak

Yaudah~

Kalau gitu _happy ending _saja deh xD

Sip! Arigatou~

.

**Namikaze abe-san:**__Yo! OoO/

Tidak apa~

Baiklah! _Happy Ending saja _xD

Chapter 10 tamatnya ya?

Yosh! Arigatou~

.

**abi. putraramadhan:** Karena ada dua orang yang minta _happy ending_, jadi kejadian itu mungkin -sensor-

Yosh! Arigatou~

.

**black cat 003:**__Kakak?

Panggil aku Hikaru saja~

Oke, terima kasih sudah menunggu.

Tapi ini sudah muncul kok~

Arigatou~

.

Oke! Sekian acara pembalasan dari Hikaru.

Cukup.

_Jaa~_

_- Happy Reading -_

::

::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

Hinata Sensation © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

::

_**- cerita sebelumnya -**_

"_Tuh, Ten sudah datang" katanya, Seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan pakaian merah keluar sambil membawa pakaian yang bertumpuk sampai menutup mukanya._

"_Iya tante, ada apa?" tanya Ten masih terus membawa pakaian tersebut._

"_Taruh pakaian itu dulu disana, tante mau mengenalkan seseorang ke kamu" jelasnya._

"_Baik" gadis cepol dua itu menaruh pakaian tersebut di sebelah mesin cuci dan mengepak-ngepak pakaiannya lalu menghadap ke arah mereka._

"_Neji-kun"_

Hinata Sensation

Ch. 8

Saling menatap tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali, sepasang mata yang tidak bisa berkedip akibat suatu hal yang tidak menentu. Bisa diartikan mereka saling memandang dan tidak ada sebuah arti dari pandangan tersebut. Memang tidak ada yang menduga setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu, akhirnya mereka kembali dipertemukan kembali. Seperti di komik-komik saja ya, tapi ini berbeda. Sebuah pertemuan kembali memang akan terjadi, setelah sekian lama menunggu untuk bertemu, akhirnya pertemuan itu telah ditakdirkan diantara mereka berdua.

"Neji" gadis bercepol dua yang kita kenal dengan nama Tenten itu kembali mengulang mengucapkan nama Neji. Apa hanya nama itu yang terlintas di otak Tenten sekarang?

"Tenten" sama halnya dengan Tenten, Neji juga menyebutkan nama gadis yang ada di depannya itu. Ternyata Neji masih mengingat nama sahabat kecilnya, mereka menjadi teman saat masih kecil dan saat itu mereka berkenalan di negara lain yang bukan menjadi negara asalnya. Berpisah di negara asing dan sekarang bertemu lagi di negara asal. Apa kalian mengerti apa yang dituliskan Hikaru? Sepertinya tidak, karena Hikaru tidak tau juga apa yang telah ditulis Hikaru. #jduar

Dulunya saat Neji masih kecil ia tinggal di luar negeri, disana ia bertemu dengan orang luar yang ternyata berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya. Orang itu adalah Tenten, dan itulah teman pertama bagi Neji di luar negeri. Jadi, sahabat Neji dari kecil adalah Tenten yang juga tinggal disana dengan status warga negara Jepang. (?)

"Wah~ kalian sudah saling kenal ya? Tapi aku belum kenal! Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal ya, Tenten" seru Naruto mengulurkan tangannya di depan Tenten dan membuat lamunan akan menyebutkan nama Neji telah membuyar.

"Ah, aku Tenten. Salam kenal juga Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu" balas Tenten dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan semangat, Tenten memang orang yang bersemangat. Berbeda saat masih bersama dengan Neji di luar negeri, Tenten saat itu pemalu dan juga cengeng walau tidak manja. Tapi sekarang memang berbeda, bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya dan cara ia berpakaian yang saat itu sedang menggenakan kaos bewarna hitam ditemani dengan celana jeans panjang. Juga cara berbicara yang menekankan suara agar menjadi lebih tinggi.

Tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto, Hinata juga mau memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Tenten dan berdiri di depannya. "Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Adik sepupu Neji-_nii_, salam kenal ya Tenten" sekarang Hinata yang mengulurkan tangannya setelah Naruto melepas jabatannya antara dia dan Tenten. Hinata tersenyum dengan ramahnya, ia disambut dengan ramah juga oleh Tenten.

Setelah kedua gadis itu melepas uluran tangannya, kini mata Tenten beralih pada pemuda yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama. Yap! Neji Hyuuga. "Neji! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu selama ini? Sehat-sehat saja kan?!" masih dengan keadaan yang tetap semangat, Tenten menepuk pundak Neji sekaligus melontarkan pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan di awal-awal sebuah surat.

Neji hanya bengong-bengong saja ditepuk-tepuk seperti itu pundaknya oleh Tenten. Oke! Tidak ada waktu untuk berbengong ria sekarang, Neji mengangkat suaranya! "Berubah" tiba-tiba Neji mengucapkan kata yang tidak dapat tercerna oleh otak ketiga pemuda-pemudi itu. Mereka bertiga pada bingung kenapa Neji mengucapkan kata 'berubah' saat itu. Padahal tidak ada sesuatu hal perubahan yang telah dialami oleh mereka semua.

Ternyata sang tante yang dari tadi merasa terabaikan sekarang akan memulai sebuah pekerjaan yang baru, karena ia baru saja mendengar ada suara tangisan. Maka pekerjaan barunya baru saja akan dimulai.

"Tante pergi dulu ya, sepertinya sudah ada anak yang bangun. Lagian, sepertinya ini adalah pembicaraan para remaja" kata tante Tenten yang merasa sudah tua dan melangkah pergi menjauhi dirinya dari mereka berempat. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintunya agar hawa dingin yang berasal dari luar tidak masuk ke dalam.

Hening~ Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sama sekali. Mereka semua menjadi canggung setelah ucapan Neji yang barusan, tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa. Mungkin mereka sedang mencerna ucapan Neji yang tidak masuk diakal mereka saat itu. Tapi perlahan-lahan Tenten mengerti apa maksud dari kata 'berubah' yang diucapkan Neji. Ia meminta Naruto dan Hinata pergi menjauh dari mereka karena Tenten ingin berbicara empat mata saja dengan Neji. Tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung saja Naruto dan Hinata pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama seperti tantenya Tenten tadi untuk kembali bermain dengan anak-anak yang sudah tidak terasa asing bagi mereka berdua. Tapi Naruto dan Hinata sebenarnya tidak sedang masuk ke dalam ruangan, memang sih masuk... tapi mereka keluar lagi lewat pintu belakang untuk mendengar pembicaraan Neji dan Tenten. Karena mereka penasaran sekali dengan apa yang akan Tenten bicarakan setelah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Neji. Sekarang tersisa dua orang yang berada di luar. Dua orang? Jangan lupakan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang mengintip di balik pohon dekat keberadaan Neji dan Tenten! Jadi ada empat orang yang sedang berada diluar ruangan.

Setelah melihat kepergian Naruto dan Hinata tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Naruto dan Hinata sedang bersembunyi, Tenten pun memulai pembicaraannya. "Aku tahu apa maksudmu dengan kata 'berubah'" ucapannya telah membuat Neji jadi kaget dan juga ada rasa tidak mengerti. Tenten duduk di ban yang berjejer di pinggiran taman kanak-kanak itu yang keberadaannya tepat berada di sebelah kanan ayunan.

"Ha?"

"Yah~ maksudku sifatku yang berubah ini. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" lanjut Tenten, perkataannya yang barusan telah diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Oke, aku merasa kau memang berubah. Dirimu yang dulu pemalu juga sedikit cengeng dan manja juga sifat yang seperti gadis biasanyasekarang jadi kecowok-cowokan dan sepertinya kamu sudah tidak manja maupun cengeng lagi, bisa dilihat dari cara berpakaianmu atau cara berbicaramu" jelas Neji memberitahu semua yang sedang berada di otaknya dan duduk di sebelah ban yang Tenten duduki.

"Aku memang berubah, tapi aku masih seperti yang dulu" Tenten berdiri, ia berjalan mendekati bak cucian yang ia taruh tadi di samping mesin cuci dan mengangkatnya.

"Aku mau cuci baju, kau bisa main dengan anak-anak di dalam" kembali Tenten berbicara, tapi itu rasanya tidak enak sekali. Rasa canggung yang terdapat pada diri mereka berdua, berbeda dengan mereka saat sedang kecil.

"Ya" jawab Neji singkat, ia berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke dalam ruangan itu. Dengan wajah kecewa ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

'Hmm~' Hinata berdehem di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali membaca masa depan orang yang bernama Tenten itu. Penasaran, mengapa suasana diantara mereka berdua begitu tidak enak? Padahal satu sama lain ingin bertemu setelah sekian lama. Tapi saat bertemu kembali, kenapa jadi tidak enak seperti itu? Kalau enak pasti langsung dimakan deh sama Shinji. #apadeh~

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata bingung dengan gelagat Hinata yang tidak jelas. Memang tidak jelas, coba saja tanyakan pada Naruto? Hinata sedang mengerutkan keningnya sambil memukul-mukul pelan daun yang berjatuhan di dekat mereka. Mungkin itu reaksi yang dilakukan Hinata saat sedang penasaran.

"Diam sebentar, aku sedang konsentrasi" Hinata berhenti melakukan tinggah anehnya dan memberi perintah agar Naruto diam karena Hinata akan kembali memulai aksinya lagi. Ia mencari posisi yang enak untuk melakukan sesuatu dan perintah yang diberikan Hinata tadi sukses membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu diam di tempat.

- _**Kesedihan & Kebahagian -**_

Hanya dua? Sependek itukah jalan cerita yang akan dihadapi gadis yang bernama Tenten itu? Tapi lebih pendek memang lebih bangus, karena itu akan membuat orang tahu masa depan mereka yang sebenarnya. Hanya ada kesedihan yang diakhiri dengan kebahagiaan, itulah jalan hidup Tenten. Daripada memiliki masa depan yang bahagia tapi panjang, masih mending memiliki masa depan yang bahagia hanya dengan melewati alur cerita yang pendek. Yang panjang hanya akan memperlambat masa depan orang, tidak ada yang mau berlama-lama dengan hal yang terusan berulang-ulang. Cukup! Intinya adalah~ Masa depan Tenten adalah kebahagiaan, itulah yang terbaca oleh Hinata. Kebahagiaanya dilengkapi dengan sosok pemuda yang dapat terlihat jelas oleh Hinata bahwa pemuda itu adalah Neji.

"Syukurlah" Hinata mengucapkan syukur akan yang ia barusan lihat, ternyata tidak seburuk seperti apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Hinata tadi berpikir, akan menjadi suatu hal yang tidak enak karena kecanggungan diantara Neji dan Tenten. Walau harus melewati sebuah kesedihan terlebih dahulu, yang penting adalah masa depan yang bahagia. Meski harus ada penderiaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dilupakan. Tapi, penderitaan itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya karena muncul sebuah kebahagiaan yang menutupi penderitaan tersebut.

"Hallo~ Hinata! Hinata~ Apa kamu sudah selesai konsentrasinya?" seru Naruto bertanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. Naruto tidak suka didiamkan berlama-lama seperti itu oleh Hinata. Mau gimana lagi? Pasti kita tidak suka diabaikan oleh orang yang berada di sebelah kita. Apalagi seseorang yang selalu bersama dengan kita dalam suatu hal. Tapi, Hinata sedang membaca masa depan seseorang yang ingin ia baca masa depannya, jadi harus diapakan?

"Naruto, aku sudah selesai kok" kata Hinata lalu keluar dari tempat balik persembunyiannya, yaitu di balik pohon.

"Hei! Nanti ketahuan loh kalau kita sedang menguping!" seru Naruto ketakutan sekaligus panik serta menarik tangan Hinata kembali untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon. Agar tidak ketahuan gitu~

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Tenten sudah kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dan tidak mungkin ia akan menengok untuk kembali melihat sekitar. Sedangkan Kak Neji sudah masuk ke dalam, mungkin dia akan main sama anak-anak. Walau itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jadi, buat apa kita bersembunyi lagi?" protes Hinata menjelaskan apa yang sedang dilakukan Neji dan Tenten. Ia kembali keluar dari balik pohon dan berlari ke dalam ruangan yang sudah dimasuki oleh Neji.

"Kenapa sih sama Hinata?"

Persembunyian selesai, Naruto juga ikut masuk ke dalam. Mereka disambut oleh anak-anak yang sudah rindu akan bermain dengan mereka berdua. Karena sudah banyak yang menunggu, akhirnya mereka bermain dengan anak-anak yang telah bangun dari tidur siang. Hinata dan Naruto kini bermain rumah-rumahan yang sudah diputuskan oleh anak-anak itu sejak dua hari yang lalu. Hinata yang jadi anaknya sedangnya Naruto yang jadi ayahnya dan yang lainnya menjadi tambahan seperti paman, kakek, nenek dan sejenisnya. Kalau Neji sedang mengamati Tenten dari balik jendela yang sedang menjemur pakaian. Sekali-kali mata mereka bertemu sehingga terjadi sebuah kesalah tingkah diantara mereka walau mereka tidak sadar sedang melakukan kesalahan kecil. Setelah mereka selesai bermain, begitu juga dengan Tenten yang sudah selesai menjemur. Neji memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke asrama, sekalian mau siap-siap untuk besok pergi.

"Apa besok kau akan ikut pergi tur?" tanya Neji seraya memakai sepatu yang berada di sebelah pintu keluar.

"Tidak" jawab Tenten singkat.

"Oh" hanya sebuah "oh" saja? Respon yang benar-benar singkat bukan? Biasanya Hikaru tidak suka kalau orang memberikan reaksi hanya "oh" saja Dx Itu sungguh tidak enak walau Hikaru juga suka ber-oh ria xD

"Ya sudah" dibalas singkat, kita juga harus membalasnya dengan singkat juga kan? Tidak, kita harus membalas perkataan seseorang dengan hal yang nyambung. Memang~ Tapi yang memulai menjawab dengan singkat si Tenten kan? Pas bagian "tidak"nya itu loh~

"Sudah ya! Kami duluan, waktu sudah hampir sore dan kami harus kembali merapihkan sesuatu yang tertinggal yang kami lupakan" tidak mau menggangu acara Neji dan Tenten, Naruto pamitan dengan secepatnya pada mereka berdua (Neji dan Tenten) dan tidak lupa mengajak Hinata terlibat ke dalamnya.

"Bukannya sudah semuanya siap ya? Apa lagi yang belum?" Hinata yang merasa heran dengan ucapan Naruto langsung bicara yang sebenarnya, Naruto hanya cengengesan akan kejujuran Hinata.

"Haa~ Kau bohong kan, Naruto? Kau bicara seperti itu karena mau berduaan saja dengan Hinata, kan? Tentu tidak akan aku biarkan" ucap Neji dengan menggunakan wajah seramnya ia mengarahkan langsung kepada Naruto yang berdengik melihat hal tersebut.

"Tidak, malahan kebalikannya. Aku mau kalau kau berduaan saja dengan Tenten. Sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa~!" pamit Naruto dengan seruan yang kedengarannya memanjang akibat udara yang tertiup saat itu. Ia menarik Hinata agar ikut dengannya berdua saja tanpa ada Neji yang selalu mengganggu acara mereka berdua.

"Anak itu~"

Wah~ Neji mulai marah. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Neji jika ia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Tapi tidak usah kita urusi soal Neji yang sudah memuncak amarahnya. Langsung saja ke Naruto dan Hinata berada, karena merekalah tokoh utama dalam fic ini, jadi kita sorot saja kegiatan mereka berdua saat pergi menjauhi Neji dan juga Tenten.

Yakin keberadaan mereka sudah cukup jauh dan tidak akan terkejar oleh Neji, Naruto berhenti berlari dan melepas genggamannya dari tangan Hinata. Napas Naruto biasa-biasa saja, tapi tidak untuk Hinata yang sudah ngos-ngosan akibat lari dari tempat dimana Neji berada dengan keberadaan mereka sekarang.

"Cape~" seru Hinata dan terjatuh ke tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Peluh Hinata berjatuhan akibat panas yang ia rasakan saat sedang digenggam tangannya oleh Naruto. Mungkin keringatnya itu keluar akibat suhu yang dibuat oleh Hinata karena Naruto.

"Maaf Hinata, kau jadi cape gara-gara aku ya? Keringatmu banyak yang mengucur soalnya. Oh ya, kau tahu kenapa aku menginginkan kita langsung pergi dari sana tanpa Neji ikut dengan kita? Itu karena aku mau Neji berdua saja dengan Tenten dan juga aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah jika melihat matahari terbenam dari sana. Pokoknya harus cepat bergerak, kalau tidak kita bisa ketinggalan melihatnya. Ayo! Matahari sebentar lagi hilang, sayang kalau kita lewatkan. Besok kita kan pergi~" cerita Naruto panjang lebar tanpa ada henti-hentinya, tapi Hinata tidak menanggapi cerita Naruto yang sampai membuat mulut Naruto berbusa. Memang sih Hinata mau melihat matahari terbenam bersama Naruto, tapi kelelahan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Takut-takutnya nanti Hinata malah pingsan karena kehabisan napas akibat kelelahan yang memuncak.

"Kau cape ya? Ya ialah! Kau ini bagaimana sih Naruto!? Oke!" dengan kekuatannya, Naruto menggendong Hinata dan langsung berlari menuju tempat yang ia bilang tadi. Tempat yang mau Naruto kasih tunjuk ke Hinata saat sedang bercerita tadi. Sepertinya Naruto tidak kenal lelah walau hanya sedikit saja. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedah Hinata rasakan walau akhirnya Naruto tahu Hinata sedang kelelahan. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa yang namanya lelah~ Sudahlah!

Kalian pasti tahu apa reaksi Hinata saat itu kan? Jadi tidak usah Hikaru jelaskan reaksi Hinata karena kalian semua pasti sudah sangat jelas mengetahuinya. Tapi tidak sampai pingsan loh~

Nah, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tapi matahari sudah keburu tenggelam dan di depan mereka sekarang hanya ada kegelapan tanpa ada cahaya yang telah menghilang. Naruto menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya dan melihat kegelapan yang ada di depan matanya dengan kecewa.

"Telat" kecewa? Ya! Kapan lagi mereka bisa melihat keindahan matahari tenggelam kalau bukan sekarang? Besok mereka sudah berangkat untuk tur dan itu akan berlangsung selama satu minggu. Itu waktu yang lama bukan? Oke! Mereka bisa melihatnya saat pulang dari tur. Tapi itu terlalu lama!?

"Sudahlah Naruto, kita bisa melihatnya kapan-kapan. Lagian, keindahan itu bisa dilihat kapan saja dan pasti akan selalu terulang kembali kejadiannya" jelas Hinata yang sudah sadar dari dunianya sendiri. Memang kejadian seperti itu akan selalu terulang kembali di waktu yang sama, tidak pernah matahari tidak tenggelam kan? Makanya~

"Benar" Naruto menyegir, itu tandanya ia setuju dengan pendapat Hinata. Apalagi kata-kata yang ia sebutkan sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto memang setuju dengan ilmu yang dibagikan oleh Hinata.

"Walau aku tidak yakin dapat melihatnya bersama denganmu" lanjut Hinata disela-sela cengiran Naruto. Ia mengucapkan itu dengan suara yang kecil, makanya Naruto meminta Hinata mengulang apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Tapi Hinata hanya bilang tidak ada apa-apa dan langsung jalan kembali ke asrama mereka. Kembali ke asrama, dengan sosok penyamaran Hinata tentunya. Dalam hitungan jam saja mereka akan berangkat ke gunung untuk melaksanakan tur. Agar Hinata memiliki banyak tenaga untuk tur besok, makanya ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat.

Tidur~

Masih tidur~

Terlelap~

Bermimpi~

Mengumpulkan tenaga~

Tenaga penuh~

Dan akhirnya~

Bangun~

Mata Hinata telah terbuka tepat jam tiga pagi, ia melihat Naruto yang masih tidur. Kalau begitu Hinata akan langsung menyiapkan semuanya tanpa membangunkan Naruto sama sekali. Karena keberangkatan bus jam enam, jadi masih ada sisa tiga jam untuk mempersiapkan diri dan sesuatu yang belum disiapkan.

Satu jam Hinata beres-beres asrama mereka bedua, hasilnya asrama mereka jadi bersih tidak ada yang berantakan. Setengah jam berikutnya Hinata mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang untuk dimakan dan menambah tenaga agar lebih bersemangat lagi. Setengah jam berikutnya Naruto sudah bangun, karena mencium bau makanan yang enak jadinya Naruto langsung menuju sumber bau itu. Karena terlihat enak, jadi Naruto langung melahapnya. Sedangkan Hinata yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mandi, Hinata langsung memakai alat-alat penyamaran yang sudah ia siapkan sejak kemarin malam. Kalau Naruto sudah pasti sekarang sedang mandi karena mau menggantikan Hinata.

Siap! Tepat pukul setengah enam, itu tandanya waktunya mereka untuk pergi ke sekolah. Penyamaran beres! Alat-alat beres! Pokoknya semua sudah disiapkan dan waktunya berangkat ke sekolah~ Naruto mengunci kamar asrama mereka dan menyimpannya di dalam tasnya. Yakin Naruto akan menghilangkan kunci tersebut, Hinata meminta agar dia saja yang menyimpan kunci tersebut. Setelah kunci berpindah tangan, mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Mereka sampai di sekolah tepat jam enam kurang satu menit. Bus sudah siap untuk berangkat, tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu orang yang telat. Jadi yang terlambat ya ditinggal saja deh~ Seperti Neji Hyuuga.

"Tidak~ Mana mungkin kubiarkan Naruto berduaan saja dengan Hinata" Neji yang depresi karena tertinggal bus sekaligus khawatir dengan Hinata langsung menyusulnya dengan menggunakan taxi. Untungnya Neji tidak buta arah seperti Hikaru, jadi ia bisa sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

"Wah~ indah ya" puji Naruto akan keindahan yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Iya" balas Hinata tetap menatap keindahan yang berada disana. Hinata memang membalas iya, tapi pandangannya kosong seperti tidak menatap apa-apa. Ia ingin mengetahui dimana tempatnya, tempat dimana ia akan berpisah dengan Naruto. Hah~

Oke, kita deskripsikan tempat tersebut. Bagaimana tidak indah? Pepohonan rindang yang disinggahi oleh hewan sejenis burung di padang rumput yang menjadi latar belakang dari pohon tersebut. Danau besar yang berada di arah barat, bisa digunakan untuk memancing dan juga untuk olahraga air. Lalu sebuah vila besar yang akan digunakan untuk tempat peristirahatan semua murid yang ikut tur selama satu minggu.

"Matamu tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau setuju akan perkataanku" Naruto sadar, sadar bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. Entah apa yang membuatnya aneh, padahal tadi pagi masih biasa-biasa saja.

'Karena masa depanku adalah kematian, dan disinilah tempat dimana aku akan mati' ucap Hinata dalam hati, ia masih belum siap akan masa depannya itu.

"Kau kenapa sih, Hi-Sho?" tanya Naruto, ia hampir meneriakkan nama Sho yang sebenarnya. Padahal lagi banyak orang disekitar sana. Ia benar-benar tidak suka akan kebohongan Hinata.

"Masa depanku adalah kematian, dan disinalah tempat dimana aku akan mati" jawab Hinata secara jujur. Ia berbicara itu dengan pelan agar tidak didengar oleh siswa yang lainnya, hanya terdengar oleh Naruto seorang.

Ngomong apa Hinata? Ngomong tentang kematian? Kenapa Hinata berbicara seperti itu disaat yang lainnya sedang bersenang-senang?

"Bicara apa kau Hinata? Masa depanmu memang kematian, masa depanku juga kematian. Semua orang masa depannya pasti kematian, tidak ada yang lain. Walau mereka tidak tahu kapan masanya mereka akan mati. Tapi kenapa kamu bicara kalau kamu akan mati disini?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, ia benar-benar tidak suka akan ucapan Hinata tentang kematian.

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu? Darimana kamu tahu kalau disinilah tempat kematianmu? Aku mau tahu, jawab yang jujur dan jangan ada kebohongan diantara kita" perintah Naruto, ia sangat ingin mengetahui semua tentang Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata enggan untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Naruto. Karena selama ini belum ada yang mengetahui kemampuan Hinata kecuali dirinya sendiri. Bahkan kakak dan adiknya sendiri saja tidak ia beri tahu. Tapi ini berbeda, ia akan memberitahukan pada Naruto, seseorang yang dapat dipercaya.

Hinata memberhentikan jalannya, Naruto juga ikut diam. Membiarkan yang lainnya jalan duluan, dan mereka yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Itu Hinata lakukan agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya~

"Ayo! Jawab~"

"Aku, bisa membaca masa depan"

_**- To Be Continue -**_

Hohoho~ Akhirnya chapter yang ini selesai juga. Kalau gitu Hikaru tunggu _riview _aja deh. Mudah-mudahan chapter yang ini dapat riview yang lebih banyak daripada chapter yang kemarin. Oke! Sekian dari Shinji.

_Jaa~_

_._

_._

_R_

_I_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_V_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter sembilan _update_! Kali ini tidak banyak yang kubicarakan, langsung saja dimulai ceritanya ya~

Naruto © Mashima Hiro-_sensei_

Hinata Sensation © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

_- cerita sebelumnya -_

"_Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu? Darimana kamu tahu kalau disinilah tempat kematianmu? Aku mau tahu, jawab yang jujur dan jangan ada kebohongan diantara kita" perintah Naruto, ia sangat ingin mengetahui semua tentang Hinata._

_Awalnya Hinata enggan untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Naruto. Karena selama ini belum ada yang mengetahui kemampuan Hinata kecuali dirinya sendiri. Bahkan kakak dan adiknya sendiri saja tidak ia beri tahu. Tapi ini berbeda, ia akan memberitahukan pada Naruto, seseorang yang dapat dipercaya._

_Hinata memberhentikan jalannya, Naruto juga ikut diam. Membiarkan yang lainnya jalan duluan, dan mereka yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Itu Hinata lakukan agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya~_

"_Ayo! Jawab~"_

"_Aku, bisa membaca masa depan"_

**Hinata Sensation**

Ch. 9

"Apa katamu?" tidak ada kata yang dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto. Ia sempat berhenti sesaat dan kembali berjalan karena acara benggongnya yang tidak penting itu telah membuatnya tertinggal sendiri dibelakang.

Apa maksudnya? Bisa membaca masa depan? Itu apa artinya? Membaca masa depan seseorang hanya dengan melihat orangnya gitu? Atau malah dengan cara yang lain? Apakah banyak cara untuk membaca masa depan seseorang? Apa benar seperti itu? Apa kemampuan seperti itu benar-benar ada?

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Coba jelaskan yang lebih _detail _padaku" pinta Naruto. Terlihat wajah yang bercampur aduk antara bingung, marah, kesal, dan hal lain sebagainya tercampur aduk didalam sana.

"Aku tidak bisa jelaskan disini. Nanti saja kalau sudah sampai ditempat peristirahatan. Hanya kamu dan aku"

::

::

::

"Kita sudah sampai ditempat peristirahatan, dan hanya ada kita berdua disini, kamu dan aku. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar ceritamu, dan kau bisa bercerita sekarang. Apa maksudmu? Membaca masa depan? Sejak kapan kau punya kemampuan seperti itu?" dimulailah pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Tidak ada gerakkan yang dilakukannya, hanya fokus menatap Hinata dan menunggu Hinata bercerita.

Awalnya aman-aman saja, Naruto dapat mengerti. Tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan lawan jenis mereka dan dirinya dianggap hina itu memang tidak menyenangkan. Makanya Naruto dapat merasakan perasaan Hinata. Tapi, suasana menjadi berubah ketika ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Cerita yang Hinata ceritakan tentang dirinya beberapa minggu yang lalu hanyalah cerita buatannya sendiri, dan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Jadi... Selama ini kau telah membohongiku? Katanya kau diizinkan oleh orang tuamu untuk mandiri, dan menyamar untuk membuat hidup lebih menarik lagi. Taunya apa? Kau kabur dari rumahmu! Penyamaramu itu dilakukan agar orang tuamu susah saat mencarimu nanti. Pasti orang tuamu sangat cemas padamu!" suasana menjadi panas, gara-gara Naruto mulai marah-marah, karena Hinata tidak saat itu tidak merasakan kekhawatiran terhadap keadaan orang tuanya. Seperti apa perasaan orang tua Hinata selama Hinata menghilang pergi? Tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Pasti khawatir dan cemas yang berlebihan yang sedang mereka rasakan.

Memang, awalnya Naruto heran mengapa saat pertama kali ia mengajak Hinata kesuatu tempat, ada yang mengejarnya. Awalnya itu dikira orang jahat, tau-taunya mereka adalah seseorang yang disewa ayahnya Hinata untuk mencari Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang juga kamu harus melapor keadaanmu kepada orang tuamu dan minta maaflah pada mereka!" bentakan demi bentakan keluar dari mulut Uzumaki ini. Tapi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh sosok didepannya. Itu membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu semakin marah dan merasakan perasaan untuk tidak mau lagi bertemu Hinata untuk sementara waktu.

Kalian tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto? Hinata yang masih memiliki orang tua, sedangkan dirinya tidak punya. Disayangkan sekali bagi kita yang masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh tapi tidak kita hargai sama sekali.

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Aku minta pindah kamar" Naruto yang melihat Kakashi lewat didepan kamarnya langsung memanggilnya dan meminta adanya pertukaran kamar.

Kakashi menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan memiringkat kepalanya seraya menanyakan 'kenapa' Naruto mau pindah kamar. Padahal kamar sudah ditentukan sama seperti dengan yang di asrama.

"Aku tidak mau disini. Ada orang yang tidak bisa menghargai keluarganya sama sekali"

Tidak mengerti sama sekali yang dikatakan Naruto, Kakashi mengiyakannya dan meminta Sasuke untuk bertukaran dengan Naruto. Sasuke setuju dengan adanya perpindahan kamar ini, jadi dia langsung membereskan sesuatu yang sempat dikeluarkannya dan mengangkat semua itu ke kamar barunya.

"Yo! Sho~ Aku pengganti Naruto"

Selang beberapa menit~

"Hoo~ Nangis rupanya."

Mendengar kata Sasuke, Hinata langsung menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya. Langsung berbalik dan berbicara seperti pria pada umumnya, 'Pria sejati mana mungkin nangis'. Sasuke tertawa,

"Kalau kamu sih nangis boleh-boleh saja~ Kau tahu Hinata? Masa depanmu adalah kebahagiaan, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Sasuke langsung pergi dari kamar tersebut dan entah menghilang kemana.

Pintu tertutup, Hinata kaget mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama aslinya. Dari mana? Dari mana ia mengenal nama itu? Mengapa ia menyebutkan nama itu didepan Hinata? Lagi-lagi, akan ada yang mengetahui wujud asli dari Sho yang sebenarnya. Tapi~ Sasuke tahu dari mana? Padahal, tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan sama sekali yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata.

::

::

::

"Jadi begitu ya, itu alasan mengapa kau mengetahuinya. Jadi kau orang yang pertama kali mengetahui sosokku yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal aku masuk saja? Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kamu juga punya kemampuan sepertiku. Tapi sepertinya kemampuan punyamu lebih hebat ya" Hinata berbicara seperti itu sambil merapihkan alat-alat untuk memanjat gunung, karena sekolah akan melaksanakan pemanjatan.

Selama tiga hari juga Hinata tidak bertata sapa dengan Naruto, saling pandang aja tidak pernah. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Teman-teman sekelas saja pada heran mengapa mereka tidak jalan bersama lagi. Padahal Naruto dan Hinata selalu bersama-sama saat disekolah maupun diasrama. Tapi untuk sekarang tidak, jadi Hinata selama tiga hari itu hanya bersama dengan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke ternyata juga sudah mengetahui identitas yang sebenarnya.

"Yah~ Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain kamu. Sudahlah~ Lebih baik langsung keluar saja karena sudah diteriaki"

Berjalan keluar dan langsung memanjak gunung. Sampai dipuncak, lalu pada bersenang-senang. Waktunya untuk kembali ke vila, tapi Hinata masih saja bersantai.

"Pit~"

Hinata seperti mendengar suara burung yang sedang kesakitan, jadi ia langsung bergegas mencari asal suara itu. Ditemukannya seekor burung kecil dengan sayap yang berdarah. Langsung darah tersebut dicuci dengan air minumnya dan dilekatkannya perban yang ia bawa dari asrama.

Menunggu sampai burung itu merasa baikan, lama menunggu pun tidak masalah baginya. Karena nyawa seekor burung lebih berharga daripada bersenang-senang dengan temannya.

"Hinata" mendengan namanya dipanggil, Hinata langsung menengok dan melihat ke asal suara tersebut. Begitu kagetnya ia saat melihat pemuda didepannya itu. Naruto~

"Naruto"

::

::

::

• **Hinata P.O.V** •

Di sebuah gunung yang sangat sejuk dan indah. Terlihat dua orang dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda sedang berdiri di puncak gunung. Di dekat tebing yang begitu terjal dengan bawah sungai yang begitu deras dan batu karang yang terlihat sangat tajam-tajam. Bisa dilihat kalau dua orang itu adalah aku dan Naruto yang sedang berbicara dalam keadaan yang sama-sama tegang. Wajahku terlihat tegang dan biasa-biasa saja. Bisa dibilang tegang bercampur raut wajah yang datar. Tapi kalau Naruto, Naruto adalah ekspresi tegang yang bercampur dengan marah.

Aku jalan menuju ujung tebing itu, melepas perban yang melekat pada sayap burung tersebut. Sepertinya sayap burung tersebut sudah baik-baik saja, karena tadi sayap burung tersebut terluka karena burung itu terjatuh dari atas pohon. Kalau burung tersebut tak bisa terbang kembali, itu artinya burung tersebut akan mati akibat ulahnya sendiri. Tapi kalau burung tersebut berusaha untuk terbang, burung itu akan kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya suatu hari nanti. Apa yang terjadi? Jatuh dengan akhir kematian? atau terbang dengan akhir kehidupan? Kini, burung tersebut terbang tinggi dengan bebasnya. Mengepakkan sayap dengan lebar dengan begitu indahnya.

"Apakah kau tahu Naruto, didunia ini jarang sekali ada yang bisa hidup dengan bebas sesuai dengan keinginannya. Banyak sekali yang menginginkan kebebasan, kau tau kan? Seperti ikan yang ada didalam aquarium, burung yang berada didalam sangkar, manusia yang terkurung didalam rumah. Pasti mereka tidak mau terkurung seperti itu. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau hidup tanpa kebebasan" kataku, kini aku melihat burung yang sudah terbang tinggi dengan bebasnya. Ia melambaikan tangan pada burung tersebut.

_Tempat ini..._

"Aku tahu, semua pasti ingin hidup bebas. Tanpa diatur, melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi, apa kau tak merasa bersalah karena kau membohongi semua teman-temanmu? Lalu, keluarga yang selalu menunggu kau pulang?" tanya Naruto mendekatiku yang masih berada di ujung tebing itu.

_Kejadian ini..._

"Kalau kau jadi aku, pasti kau akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Kau yang selalu hidup dengan bebas mana mungkin bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan?! Keluarga yang mengurungku, emangnya aku bisa diatur-atur sesuka mereka?! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka lagi!" jawabku, kini aku duduk di ujung tebing itu. Tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali, karena memang sudah saatnya.

_Sama~_

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Hinata, tapi akankah kau terus-terusan membohongi mereka? Sampai tua? Kau akan terus berbohong!? Kau tak mau bertemu dengan keluargamu apa!? Bagaimana dengan burung itu? Pastinya kalau bertemu dengan keluarganya, akan terpancar kebahagiaan dari burung tersebut. Begitu juga keluarganya. Apa kau tak khawatir dengan keluargamu?!" kata Naruto sedikit membentak.

_Sama seperti mimpiku..._

_"_Aku tau itu, Tapi, kau telah melanggar janjimu sendiri" kata Hinata tertunduk.

_Perkataan itu..._

"Aku memang sudah melanggarnya. Tapi, apakah kau tau? Aku lebih suka dirimu yang asli dibandingkan dirimu yang palsu!"

_Sebentar lagi..._

Selesai berkata hal seperti itu, tebing yang Hinata duduki ataupun pijaki runtuh~~~

_Kematian menghampiriku..._

"Hinata!"

-_** To Be Continue**_ -

Oke! Akhirnya selesai juga~ Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah terus setia dengan _fic_ ini. Chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir dari _fic_ ini, jadi jangan dilewatkan ya.

Kemungkinan akan lama _update_nya, karena Hikaru akan hiatus untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi langsung saja Hikaru balas _rivew _kalian dichapter yang sebelumnya.

**abi. putraramadhan: **Pastinya tidak~ _Arigatou~_

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden: **Iya~ Mungkin nanti tidak akan ada yang lucu-lucu lagi. Karena mendekati tamat~_ Arigatou~_

**Nataka-san: **Aku juga gk ngerasa ada_ romance_nya~ Mungkin dichapter sepuluh nanti akan kubanyakkan~

**Naru-kun: **Ini sudah lanjut kok~_Arigatou~_

**Guest: **Bentar lagi kok~ Tenang aja, tapi gak akan sampai mati juga kali~ Kan akan berakhir bahagia.

**Dhea devi D: **Sepertinya sekarang udah jarang ada humor, karena bentar lagi akan tamat sih~ Maaf ya~

**Akhwax: **Ini lanjutannya kok mas~

_**Spesial Thanks:**_

_**- **_**abi. putraramadhan**

_**- **_**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden**

_**- **_**Nataka-san**

_**- **_**Naru-kun**

_**- **_**Guest**__

_**- **_**Dhea devi D**

**- Akhwax**__

Yap! Sudah selesai acara pembalasannya, dan sekarang adalah waktunya Hikaru untuk_ hiatus~_

Oh ya, chapter ini Hikaru buat sedikit pendek agar dichapter akhirnya tidak akan terlihat sangat pendek. Kalau gitu udahan dulu ya, akan lama _update_ lanjutannya karena Hikaru akan _hiatus_ dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

_Jaa~_


	10. Chapter 10

Hohoho~ Akhirnya chapter terakhir_ update_ juga. Karena ini sudah chapter yang terakhir, makanya Hikaru tidak banyak basa-basi lagi seperti dichapter yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi langsung saja dimulai ceritanya ya, Hikaru akan mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan.

Selamat membaca~

::

::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hinata Sensation © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

~ _Happy Reading_ ~

::

::

::

"Hinata!"

Material dari tebing itu padah berjatuhan semua, bebatuan, tanah-tanah dan apa pun yang berada diatasnya ikut berjatuhan. Retaknya tebing itu menandakan akan ada sesuatu yang berjatuhan ke bawah. Termaksud wig dan satu orang yang jatuh, lalu ada lagi satu orang yang sengaja untuk melompat.

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini melompat untuk menyelamatkan sosok gadis yang berada didepannya itu. Gadis tersebut terjatuh akibat retaknya tebing yang dipijakinya. Ia Berusaha meraih dirinya dan akhirnya ia pun berhasil menangkapnya. Meraih, memegang, memeluk dan jatuh bersama-sama.

BYUUURR~

Selamat. Ya~ Mereka selamat. Untungnya mereka jatuh tepat di bagian sungai, jika sampai salah haluan pasti mereka sudah jatuh di bebatuan yang tajam itu. Yang bisa saja memungkinkan untuk membunuh diri mereka.

Masih ada halangan lagi, keberadaan mereka sekarang berada di sungai yang arusnya cukup deras. Masih sadarkan diri, Naruto yang masih memiliki tenaga membawa Hinata yang pingsan ke tepian. Ia berenang dengan sisa kekuatannya, di arus yang cukup deras. Mengeluarkan segala tenaga dan akhirnya sampai juga mereka di daratan. Walaupun dirinya kelelahan, ia tetap mengangkat Hinata menjauhi sungai itu. Ia berjalan ke pohon rindang yang keberadaannya tidak jauh dari sana.

Meletakkan Hinata dengan perlahan.

"Untung aku memiliki banyak tenaga" katanya, ia menyingkirkan rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

"Masa depan dirimu dan aku memang kematian, tapi kematianmu bukan ditempat ini" Naruto kembali bangkit, melihat wajah Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Karena masa depanmu yang sebenarnya adalah, kebahagiaan bersama denganku"

**Hinata Sensation**

**Ch. 10**

"Ngghh~" erangan keluar dari mulut mungil gadis berambut _indigo_ tersebut, sepertinya Hinata sudah terbangun dari pingsannya yang cukup lama itu. Karena Hinata terlalu lama pingsan, sampai-sampai pakaiannya sudah kering. Yang paling dipastikan lagi, pasti Hinata tidak mengetahui kalau mereka berdua basah tadi akibat jatuh ke sungai.

Ia menegadakkan kepalanya ke atas, ia melihat sebuah pakaian yang menggantung di dahan pohon tepat diatas kepalanya. Menyaksikan secara seksama, kalau dilihat dengan sangat teliti, itu adalah baju Naruto! Kenapa ada diatas sana? Itulah seruannya dalam hati. Kini ia menggeser kepalanya menengok ke arah timur, bukan seperti surga ataupun neraka. Yang dilihatnya malah Naruto yang sedang bertelanjang dada yang sedang melihat ke atas tebing.

'_Naruto~_'

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menutup matanya dan memasukkan ke dalam otaknya bahwa dirinya hanya sedang berhayal. Memegang pipinya, dan sedikit mencubitnya. Ada rasa sakit yang sangat terasa, kalau memang akan terasa sakit seperti itu seharusnya tadi ia mencubitnya secara pelan saja. Pasti pipinya yang tadi dicubit akan menjadi warna merah. Tapi itu tandanya dia masih hidup! Dirinya masih berada di dunia nyata, masih hidup dan belum mati.

"Tunggu dulu! Kematianku kan harusnya di tebing itu? Kenapa sekarang aku masih hidup?" seru Hinata tiba-tiba. Seruan itu membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya berbalik badan dan melihat Hinata yang ternyata sudah sadar dari pingsan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto, ia berjalan mendekati Hinata kembali.

Hinata mengangguk, ia masih tidak berani melihat langsung mata Naruto. Tatapannya terus ke bawah, padahal sekarang Naruto sudah ada didepannya. Tapi apa daya, setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu hubungannya dengan Naruto jadi memburuk. Mungkin karena hal itu sekarang dirinya hanya berani menunduk dan melihat kaki Naruto terus.

"Hah~ Baiklah. Aku akan mencari pertolongan. Jadi, kalau mau kau tunggu disini saja" kata Naruto, ia mengambil bajunya yang masih menggantung di dahan. Baju tersebut juga sudah kering, makanya ia memakainya. Setelah selesai memakai baju tersebut, akhirnya ia beranjak pergi. Hampir setengah jalan dirinya meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, Naruto terhenti karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto!" suara teriakkan itu dikeluarkannya dengan sekuat tenaga, karena pada dasarnya Hinata memang tidak bisa berteriak.

"Ada apa?" ia menengok dan kembali menatap wajah Hinata, dilihatnya Hinata yang telah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ikut" katanya dan berlari kecil ke arah Naruto. Setelah lumayan dekat dengan Naruto, ia memperlambat jalannya. Ia hanya mau jalan dibelakang Naruto, tidak mau disampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, menghela napas dan membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah semulanya. Kembali berjalan~

"Ya sudah"

::

::

::

"Kenapa pipimu merah?" tanya Naruto, sebelumnya ia tidak menyadari bahwa pipi Hinata merah.

"Mungkin digigit nyamuk" ia tidak mau memberitahukan pada Naruto bahwa dirinya telah mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, pasti akan langsung ditertawakan oleh Naruto jika ia memberitahukan hal tersebut.

"Oh" sebuah balasan yang singkat telah diutarakan oleh Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya Hinata jadi sedih karena Naruto hanya memberikan balasan yang seperti itu. Kalau hubungan mereka seperti biasanya pasti Naruto akan mencari sesuatu atau mengoceh sendiri.

• _**Hinata P.O.V. •**_

"Naruto~" aku memanggil namanya, entah dia akan menengok atau tidak saat mendengar aku memanggilnya. Aku yang sekarang tidak mengerti dengan perubahannya, apa dia masih menjauhiku?

"Apa?" tanyanya. Balasan yang kuanggap jutek itu membuat aku sedih. Kenapa? Karena itu bukan seperti Naruto yang biasanya.

Tapi aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya, kenapa Naruto berada didekatku saat ada terbangun? Mengapa aku bisa selamat? Bagaimana aku ada disini sekarang? Dan kenapa Naruto membuka bajunya padahal bajunya tidak basah. Kenapa Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya?

"Kenapa kamu berada didekatku? Seharusnya kamu berada diatas dan tidak akan bersama denganku yang sudah jatuh ke bawah" aku bertanya seperti itu karena aku ingin menanyakan kejadian apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum berada ditempat ini. Kalau memang Naruto ikutan jatuh, pastinya ia akan jatuh ke tempat lain dan tidak akan ada didekatku.

"Aku hanya ikutan melompat saja, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika aku terjun bebas seperti itu" jawaban yang diberikan Naruto benar-benar tidak masuk akal, aku tidak dapat mempercayai alasan yang seperti itu.

"Terjun bebas? Itu sangat berbahaya jika tanpa perlengkapan terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu itu bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya" pemikiranku dan perkataanku ternyata benar, itu memang bukan jawaban yang benar yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Aku menginginkan jawaban yang sebenarnya, bukan yang salah. Makanya aku meminta Naruto untuk berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya ikutan jatuh saat melihatmu terjatuh" aku juga tahu bahwa itu jawaban yang salah, mana mungkin kalau diriku jatuh dan orang yang melihatnya akan ikutan jatuh juga? Kurang kerjaan itu namanya~

Tapi untuk pertanyaan itu, aku urung dulu untuk meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya. Jadi langsung saja pertanyaan kedua kutanyakan.

"Mengapa aku bisa selamat?" pertanyaan yang tidak penting memang, tapi aku mau mengetahuinya.

"Karena Tuhan masih memberimu nyawa" jawaban itu memang tidak salah, tapi aku tahu kalau masih ada jawaban yang lainnya. Tapi pertanyaan itu aku anggap saja sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang benar, makanya aku kepertanyaan yang selanjutnya saja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada dibawah pohon itu setelah aku terbangun?" aku menunggu jawaban darinya, ia cukup lama menjawabnya. Apakah mungkin dia sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar tidak memberikan jawaban yang salah?

"Karena aku yang membawamu kesana" jawabnya, aku masih mau mengetahui banyak hal. Kutanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lagi, agar semuanya lebih jelas.

"Jadi kamu terjun karena menyelamatkanku?" tanyaku lagi, dia hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak menyangka, Naruto melompat hanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Padahal mati pun tidak masalah bagiku, karena aku sudah terlalu banyak membohongi semua orang dan aku sudah mengecewakan orang tuaku sendiri. Aku sudah tidak pantas untuk hidup~

"Kenapa? Padahal jika kamu membiarkanku begitu saja pasti kau akan selamat dan aku akan mati. Kamu bisa kembali bersama dengan teman-temanmu dan bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Tidak tersesat seperti ini, tidak ikut jatuh karena menyelamatkanku" aku mengatakan sebuah kata-kata yang mungkin membuatnya marah, karena aku melihat matanya yang kesal dan tangannya yang mencengkram. Aku tidak tahu kata-kata mana yang membuatnya kesal seperti itu.

"Naruto" kembali aku memanggilnya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarmu berbicara lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau mengucapkan kata **'mati**' lagi. Kamu tahu? Aku melakukan ini agar aku masih bisa melihat dirimu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu! Makanya aku menyelamatkanmu saat itu. Aku mengeluarkan sekuat tenagaku agar dirimu dan aku selamat tidak terbawa arus sungai. Aku mau kita tetap bersama seperti biasanya! Bisakah kamu mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini, Hinata?!" kata-kata panjang yang aku anggap bentakkan itu hanya membuat aku tertunduk sedih.

"Maafkan aku" aku meminta maaf pada Naruto, karena memang selama ini aku tidak dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali~ Kenapa aku malah jadi tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan? Apa hatiku sudah tidak peka lagi? Apa kemampuanku sudah menurun? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Karena selama ini aku telah menjauhimu" aku tidak tahu, kenapa Naruto minta maaf padaku? Dia tidak bersalah, karena akulah yang telah membuat pertengkaran itu terjadi. Aku yang telah memulainya, dan aku yang membuat semuanya menjadi tidak nyaman.

Aku jadi ingat kata-kata sebelum kami bertengkar, aku tahu kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu. Memarahiku ketika aku tidak menghormati orang tuaku, tidak memperdulikan keluargaku sendiri. Karena... Naruto memang tidak mempunyai keluarga.

Sebenarnya aku beruntung masih memiliki keluarga yang menyayangiku. Aku mengerti, mungkin Naruto menginginkan memiliki keluarga juga. Keluarga yang selalu menyayanginya dan menjadi tempat dimana ia bisa pulang. Mungkin waktunya untuk diriku berubah, aku akan memberi kabar kepada orang tuaku. Meski waktuku untuk bersenang-senang dan bebas hanya sementara, tapi melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama dengannya sudah cukup bagiku.

• **Normal P.O.V. •**

"Aku akan pulang" mendengar itu Naruto kaget. Kenapa? Ini masih hari yang ketiga, dan masih ada empat hari lagi untuk bersenang-senang digunung. Banyak tempat yang menyenangkan, kenapa mau pulang secepat itu?

"Mau pulang? Tapi Ini hari yang ketiga, masih ada empat hari lagi loh" sepertinya Naruto salah mengartikan kata '**pulang**' yang sebenarnya. Bukan pulang itu yang dimaksud Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Bukan pulang itu yang kumaksud, tapi yang kumaksud adalah pulang ke rumahku. Aku akan meminta maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini pada kedua orang tuaku, aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku salah. Walau aku baru mengenalimu hanya beberapa minggu, tapi aku sangat senang sudah mengenalmu. Aku teringat dengan kata-katamu saat kita bertengkar, aku baru mengerti. Itulah alasan mengapa aku mau pulang sekarang. Ya, Aku akan pulang" mendengar itu Naruto sedikit kecewa.

Ia tertunduk. Karena ia tahu, kalau Hinata pulang ke rumahnya maka akan ada kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Tapi Hinata akan kembali pada keluarganya, bahagia bersama dengan keluarganya kembali. Mungkin dengan adanya kejadian ini keluarganya akan semakin mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Lebih mengenal Hinata lebih dan lebih jauh lagi dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Kini dirinya mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menyegir seperti biasanya, sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. Mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat mereka akan berpisah...

"Pilihan yang bagus, Hinata"

::

::

::

"Hoaam~" pemuda berambut pirang ini baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Sejak kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu, kamarnya menjadi terasa sepi. Belum ada murid baru yang mengisi kamarnya, tapi itulah yang diinginkan dirinya. Karena tempat satu lagi hanyalah tempat untuk Hinata, walau mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi. Barang-barang Hinata tersusuh rapi ditempatnya,

"Sekolah~ Tahun ajaran ketiga, baiklah" selesai mengucapkan kata itu, ia langsung berdiri dan bergegas untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia akan kembali ke sekolah setelah selesai liburan semester. Sekarang akan dimulai kegiatan seperti biasanya walau dengan tingkat yang lebih susah.

Selesai membersihkan badan, ia langsung bergegas ke sekolah. Ditengah jalan kembali dirinya mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian sebelum perpisahan benar-benar terjadi...

_- Flashback -_

_"Aku menitipkan barang-barangku padamu, dan aku akan mengambilnya kembali jika suatu saat aku kembali" Hinata naik ke dalam taxi yang dipanggilnya memalui telepon umum terdekat di persimpangan jalan. Menutup pintu dan menengok ke arah Naruto, ia membuka jendelanya._

_"Sayonara.. Naruto" jendela kembali tertutup, kini ia menghadap ke depan dan tidak melihat Naruto._

_Taxi jalan sudah. Lima meter jauhnya, Naruto pun berlari untuk mengejar taxi tersebut. Dipanggilnya Hinata~ "Hinata!"_

_Mendengar teriakkan Naruto, Hinata mengurung niatnya untuk berbalik menghadap, karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, kemungkinan besar dirinya akan membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang karena Naruto._

_"Suki~ Daisuki! Anata wa Daisuki!" mendengar itu Hinata menjadi kaget, supir taxi yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersipu dan mengucapkan kata '__**anak muda zaman sekarang**__' dalam hatinya. Hinata membuka jendela taxi tersebut, ia ingin membalas pernyataan Naruto. Membalas perasaannya dengan perasaan bahagia, sampai-sampai dirinya menangis karena begitu bahagia._

_"Atashi mo, daisuki" Naruto berhenti mengejar taxi itu, perlahan demi perlahan sosoknya telah menghilang. Kembali menyengir.._

_"Yosh! Waktunya kembali seperti semula"_

_- End of Flashback -_

::

::

::

"Wali kelas... Kakashi-_sensei_ lagi. Baiklah~" setelah selesai melihat papan pengumuman kelas, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Mencari tempat duduk yang tepat. Ia melihat sepertinya Sasuke telah menemukan tempat duduk pas yang diinginkannya.

"_Ohayou~_" Naruto menyapa Sasuke dan menaruh tasnya diatas meja dengan lesu, lalu duduk ditempatnya. Ia menengok ke luar jendela, matanya membulat ketika melihat rambut yang sama persis dengan Hinata sedang masuk ke dalam sekolah. Cuma rambutnya doang, setelah itu menghilang.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya"

TENGNONGNENGNONG~

Bel sekolah awal pembelajaran sudah dimulai, sekarang waktunya untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Menunggu Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk dan memulai pengawalan pembelajaran.

"Lelet" seperti biasanya, Naruto mengeluh karena Kakashi-_sensei _selalu datang telat. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto menguap dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Terombang-ambing dalam kengantukan~

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, awal pembelajaran baru ini kalian harus tetap semangat ya. Karena kalian sudah saling kenal, jadi tidak perlu ada perkenalan lagi. Tapi sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, dan kalian mungkin belum pada mengenalnya. Oleh karena itu diawali dengan sesi pengenalan murid baru"

• **Hinata P.O.V. •**

_Ohayou~ minna_! Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, sudah lama sekali diriku tidak memperkenalkan namaku yang asli.

"Silakan masuk" mendengar Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruhku masuk, aku pun masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka akan menjadi murid Kakashi-_sensei_ kembali. Di tahun pembelajaran tahun ketiga ini, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku yang sebenarnya, bukan diriku yang palsu.

Apakah aku akan sekelas dengan Naruto? Atau mungkin Naruto tidak disekolah ini lagi? Aku berharap dirinya masih ada, karena aku sangat menantikan hari ini.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas, kulihat ke sisi, sudut, dan semua isi ruang kelas tersebut. Mataku tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang sedang terantuk-antuk dan kepalanya terhantup meja. Itu yang membuatnya menjadi sadar setengahnya.

"Naruto! Ayo Bangun! Akan dimulai sesi perkenalan" Kakashi-_sensei_ melempar kapur dan tepat mengenai kepala Naruto dan itu sukses membuatnya sadar seutuhnya.

Aku tersenyum...

Kumelihat dirinya yang tadi mau marah menjadi kaget, mungkin karena dirinya telah melihat diriku. Aku akan memulainya, awal dari segalanya..

Diriku yang asli, bukan yang palsu. Bukan sebuah kebohongan, tetapi kebenaran yang sudah ditetapkan..

'_**Masa depanku adalah kebahagiaan**_'

"Hinata~"

"_Hajimemashite! Watashi namae wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_"

The End

::

::

::

Tamat! Akhirnya selesai juga diriku membuat cerita ini, sekian dariku. Karena ini adalah chapter terakhir, jadi kemungkinan besar fic ini tidak akan lanjut #yaiyalah. Pokoknya sekian saja dari Hikaru.

Jadi...

_Sayonara~_

**Thanks for your review, favorite andfollow.**

**Arigatou gozaimashu~**

**Ttd,**

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**


End file.
